Anjinhos de Ouro
by Lady Kourin
Summary: Este é um fic, em que os nossos queridos dourados vão ter que ter muita paciência com os seus novos filhos.... Capítulo 8 on line!
1. Capítulo 1

**Nota das autoras!!! - Eu não possuo Saint Seiya, portanto todos os direitos são reservados a Masami Kurumada. Nesse fanfic, passou-se 10 anos desde a batalha contra Hades, portanto, Saori tem 23 anos, Saga e Kanon 38, Afrodite 32, Máscara da Morte e Shura 33, e os demais cavaleiros de ouro, 30 anos. **

**Anjinhos de ouro** 

Num dia em que nada da certo, Saori recebe uma grande notícia. 

- Senhorita Saori, eu investiguei o que me pediu e aqui estão os resultados. - diz Tatsume enquanto entrega uma enorme pasta a Saori, que a pega e começa a folha-la. 

- Muito bem Tatsume, você fez um bom trabalho, agora vá! Quero ficar só. 

- Sim senhorita. - fala enquanto se retira da sala do grande mestre. 

- 'HAHAHA!!!! Agora eles vão ver com quantos paus se faz uma canoa!' - pensa Saori. 

Alguns dias depois, Atena - Saori convoca todos os cavaleiros de ouro para uma reunião de emergência. Mas antes de chegarem a sala do grande mestre, os douradinhos param na casa de peixes, afim de discutir o porquê da Saori os ter chamado. Após alguns minutos, eles chegam a conclusão de que não se trata simplesmente de um novo inimigo, mas talvez algum problema financeiro, que graças a isso, eles não vão poder fazer festas por um bom tempo..... 

Mas seguem a sala do grande mestre, pois se não forem vai ser pior! Ao chegarem, encontram a Saori com um sorriso maléfico e uma cara de quem diz, 'vocês estão fudidos!', nada para se admirar, admirador é quando ela dá um sinal para o Tatsume, e este abre uma porta da onde saem 12 crianças, aparentam ter de 9 a 10 anos, são 5 meninas e 6 meninos. 

- Ficou doida, Atena? Agora quer transformar o santuário em um lugar de recreação? - ironiza Máscara da Morte, arrancando risadas de todos os cavaleiros, mas Saori permanece calada e séria. 

- Atena, se você quiser eu posso cuidar do santuário para você, é um trabalho árduo, eu sei, mas vou saber executa-lo muito bem! - pronuncia-se Saga, fazendo novamente todos rirem. 

- CALADOS!!!!!! - grita Saori - Eu andei investigando e.... 

- Senhorita, foi eu quem investigou, a senhorita continuou aí sentada em seu trono. - esclarece Tatsume. 

- CALADO VOCÊ TAMBÉM! Você sabe que não passa de fezes boiando em água, não sabe? 

- Sim senhora...... 

- ENTÃO FIQUE CALADO!!!!!! Continuando, investiguei e descobri que esses são seus filhos! 

- O QUÊÊÊÊÊ??????!!!!!!!! - gritam todos num coral. 

- Exatamente! 

- Eu não! Sempre fui muito precavido! - falam todos em coral novamente. 

- Mas tenho absoluta certeza! 

- Se você tem certeza, eu exijo um exame de DNA! - pronuncia-se novamente, Saga. 

- Já fiz. 

- Quando?! 

- Se lembram daquele dia em que...... 

*Flashback* - Num belo dia, Saori reuniu todos os cavaleiros, e lhes solicitou que todos fossem a um laboratório tirar sangue, para um exame de possíveis doenças. 

- Droga! - fala Saga. 

- Continuando, cada um de vocês teve um filho, menos o Saga, que teve dois. - dito isso, todos olham surpresos para Saga, que fica levemente corado. 

- HAHAHAAAAHH!!! TU TÁ FUDIDO, MEU IRMÃO!! - ri Kanon da cara do seu irmão, e leva um chute na canela... - AAAII!!! PORRA!!! 

- E você não vai nos apresenta-los, Athena? - fala Shaka, que já esta se animando com a idéia de ter um filho, assim como Kamus, Mú e Aldebaran. 

- Claro! Mas antes vou esclarecer algumas dúvidas que vocês devem ter. Eles perderam suas mães quando tinham 5 anos, portanto serão os futuros cavaleiros de ouro que irão substituir vocês, então devem treina-los. Mas também os trouxe aqui para que vocês os conheçam, é direito de vocês. Mas se em 6 meses eles não mostrarem que aprenderam algo, voltaram aos devidos orfanatos. CERTO?! 

- ...sim..... 

- Ok, agora vamos as apresentações. É....... "Tatsume, qual é o filho de Mu?" - Saori comenta baixinho com Tatsume. 

- É aquele ali! - ele aponta para um garoto com sobrancelhas normais, e cabelos cor-de-lavanda curto, e vestido com roupas parecidas com a do pai. 

- Anh?! Aquele é o filho do Mú?! Mas...ah! Vamo lá! - Saori se dirige ao garoto, e lhes mostra qual é o seu pai. 

- O quê?! Aquele é o meu pai?! - pergunta ele. 

- É....olha eu sei que é muita emoção para você, mas não precisa gritar. 

- Como é feio! Parece um e.t.!!!! - diz o menino apontando. 

- Você é igual a ele.... - diz ela passando o dedo na sobrancelha dele, e descobre que, assim como o pai, ele tem sinais no lugar de sobrancelhas, e pinta o resto para parecer que tem. 

- Você ta me chamando de e.t., hein tia? 

- 'Nossa! Como é inteligente!' - pensa Saori - Não interessa! Agora vá falar com seu pai! 

- Ta! Ta! Tia chata.... - ele se aproxima de Mú e - Ei! Eu sou seu filho. 

- 

Mú se emociona profundamente, quase chora, mas se abaixa para ficar numa altura um pouco parecida com a do seu filho. 

- ... - ele abraça o filho, Nathan faz uma cara de indiferença, e Mú pergunta. - Qual o seu nome, filho? 

- Nathan. 

- - Mú vai abraçar o filho novamente, mas percebe algo de diferente no rosto dele - O que é isso, filho? 

- É que....- ele fica levemente corado - eu pinto as sobrancelhas..... 

Máscara da Morte que estava ao lado não agüenta e solta gargalhadas, arrancando outras dos outros cavaleiros, menos Mú e Saori que permanecem sérios e irritados com a falta de educação dos outros, e Nathan que está mais roxo (quer dizer, lavanda) que seus cabelos. Mú se prepara para dar uma boa surra em Máscara, mas Saori intervem. 

- CALADOS! OU NÃO PODERÃO MAIS TER FILHOS! - grita Saori, depois disso, pode-se até escutar barulhos de grilos. - Certo.....agora vou continuar, e vocês, SEM GRACINHAS! Quem for Harmonia levante a mão. 

- 

Sendo assim, uma garotinha de cabelos azul - claro e curtos, além dos olhos verde-água, vestida com uma camiseta branca e um peixe estampado, uma saia jeans e uns tamancos, levanta a mão timidamente. 

- "timo, é... você é a filha do Afrodite. - fala Saori se surpreendendo, assim como os outros cavaleiros que olham para Afrodite de queixo caído. 

- Hump! Saibam que minha alma não é 100% feminina! - após dizer isso, Afrodite sai correndo e abraça a filha, mas depois olha direitinho para ela e.... - Athena, tem certeza que essa é a minha filha? 

- Tenho, por quê? 

- Olha só essa roupa! E esses cabelos! Nem parece que puxou a mim! 

- Deixe de frescuras, Afrodite! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Após as apresentações, Mú, assim como os outros novos, 'papais', levam seus filhos para as suas novas casas, e suas novas vidas. Mú acaba de apresentar todos os cômodos da casa de Áries ao Nathan, e agora ele ajuda o filho a arrumar seu quarto. 

- Senhor Mú..... - fala Nathan 

- Pode me chamar de pai, filho. - responde Mú. 

- Posso te chamar como eu quiser? 

- Claro! 

- Véio.... 

- 'Véio?' - pensa Mú, franzindo os sinais de sua testa. 

- Compra pra mim...... 

- O que você quiser, filho. É só dizer! 

- Um...... 

- Um...? 

- Um.....é..... 

- Um, o quê? 

- Um......é.....como é o nome........ 

- DIGA LOGO O QUE VOCÊ QUER!!!!! (N/As - como é fácil irritar um ariano....) 

- Mestre Mú! O que aconteceu? O senhor está descontrolado!!! - diz Kiki que acaba de chegar e presencia a cena. 

- Tem razão, Kiki....Por favor veja o que ele quer, que eu vou tomar um calmante. - diz Mú se dirigindo ao seu quarto. 

- Hump! O que você quer, pirralho? - diz Kiki com um pouco de ciúme. 

- Eu não sou 'pirralho' seu palhaço! - responde Nathan encarando Kiki. 

- Diga logo o que você quer! - diz num leve tom de raiva. 

- Eu quero uma tinta vermelha! - diz no mesmo tom de Kiki. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* Na casa de capricórnio.....*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Shura leva seu filho, Alejandro, para a casa de capricórnio, e esta lhes mostrando a casa. 

- Bom, e por fim, esse será o seu quarto. - diz Shura mostrando o quarto. 

- UHUHHHHH!!!!!!!! 

- Alejandro? Cadê você? - diz Shura percebendo que seu filho não está ao seu lado. 

- Eu to aqui, bodinho!!!! - de cima de uma coluna do terraço da casa, fala Alejandro, um garoto que é aparentemente igual ao pai, mas com o cabelo um pouco claro. 

- SAIA DE CIMA DAÍ, MENINO! E NÃO ME CHAME DE BODINHO!!! 

- ENTÃO EU VOU TE CHAMAR DE QUÊ, BODE? - ele estira língua para o pai.. (que coisa feia... tcs..tcs..) 

- DE PAI!!! É DIFÍCIL PARA VOCÊ?! 

- NÃÃÃÃOOOO!!!!!! BODE! - ele realmente gostou do apelido... 

- GRRRR...... 

- DESCULPA, PAI, EU NÃO TE CHAMO DE BODE....... 

- AGORA DESCE DAÍ!!!! 

- AH NÃO! S" AGORA EU DESCOBRI O MELHOR LUGAR DA CASA! 

- EU VOU FALAR PELA ÚLTIMA VEZ, DESCE DAÍ!!! 

- NÃO DÁ! 

- POR QUE NÃO? 

- PORQUE EU NÃO SEI DESCER! - Ale diz meio desesperado... 

- GRRRRR.....Maldição! - ele pega uma escada e retira o menino de cima do pilar. 

- AÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!!! GRANDE PAPAI!!!! QUE LEGAL!!! - Alejandro vê uma árvore que tem ao lado da casa de capricórnio, e numa grande velocidade, sobe em cima da árvore. 

- Ah não! Vai começar tudo de novo! - fala Shura pondo a mão na testa (não a direita....hehehehe.....) - DESCE DAÍ, ALEJANDRO! VOCÊ TEM QUE ARRUMAR O SEU QUARTO! 

- AH! COLOCA UMA CORDA NO MEIO E TA BOM! - sugere Ale. 

- PRA QUE A CORDA? 

- PRA EU ME PENDURAR, UÉ! 

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI SE PENDURAR, PORQUE VOCÊ É O MEU FILHO E NÃO FILHO DE UM MACACO! - diz Shura tentando não se irritar. 

- DA NA MESMA! - o menino dá uma gostosa gargalhada. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* Na casa de peixes....*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Afrodite levou sua filha para a casa de peixes, mostrou-lhe toda a casa, e Harmonia, agora arruma seu quarto. Afrodite chega no quarto da filha saltitante, com umas enormes caixas. 

- Filhinha!!!! Olha só o que eu trouxe para você!!!! Coisinhas minhas de quando eu era uma garotinha da sua idade!!! - diz ele retirando algumas coisas da enorme caixa. 

- .O . o 

- Olha só essas cortinas cor de rosa! E esses enfeites de parede! Lindos! E agora vem o melhor..... A MINHA COLEÇÃO DE BARBIES!!!!!! 

- .O . õ 

- ^_^. 

- É....mamãe.... - fala Harmonia meio tímida. 

- 'Ah!!! Mamãe!!!!' - pensa Afrodite colocando as mãos no rosto e olhando para o nada. 

- Eu não gosto disso.... 

- O QUÊÊÊ!!!!!?????? O . O. 

- É..... 

- É.... pelo menos você gosta de rosas? 

- Não. Mas..... - Afrodite desmaia. - Mamãe! Eu não gosto de rosas vermelhas, e sim brancas! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* Na casa de câncer.....*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Máscara da Morte chega com seu filho até a entrada da casa, mas vendando os olhos dele. 

- Pronto, agora você pode ver! - ele retira as mãos dos olhos do garoto - Minha casa não é linda? - fala Máscara da Morte com um enorme sorriso no rosto. 

- AAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! - grita Giusepe, o jovem filho de Máscara da Morte, com um cabelo um pouco bagunçado, igual ao do pai, mas sendo que azul-petróleo, vestido com roupas claras. 

- Eu sei que é muita emoção, e.... 

- COMO QUE O SENHOR CONSEGUE VIVER AQUI??!!!! 

- Eu não lhe disse que é um lugar agradável! 

- DEVE SER HORRÍVEL MORAR NUMA CASA COM TANTAS CABEÇAS!!!! 

- É isso aê, filho! Já esta aprendendo a linguagem do pai! Agora vamos entrar, você vai como tem cabeças m-a-r-a-v-i-l-h-o-s-a-s e outras coisas lindas, aqui! - diz Máscara dando umas batidinhas de leve na cabeça do filho. 

- Glup! É.... o quê é aquilo? - diz Giusepe mais assustado que um gato. 

- Eu fiz ontem, peguei um gato, abri-lo, retirei seus órgãos, e coloquei sangue fresco na barriga, lindo não? - Giusepe corre até a entrada. - O que você ta fazendo aí? Volte já! 

- Não! Eu não entro nessa casa até que você tire todas essas cabeças e essas coisas horrorosas que você colocou! - diz Giusepe se distanciando da casa. 

- Deixe de frescura, garoto! Não me diga que você nunca matou ninguém, nem um animal? 

- Nunca! 

- Então você não é o meu filho! 

- Sou sim!! Eu só entro aí quando você tirar tudo! - e sai correndo em direção a Saori que estava visitando as casas. - Tia! Manda ele tirar aquilo da casa! 

- Já arranjando confusão, Máscara! - fala Saori surpreendendo-se com a atitude do garoto. 

- Eu não entendo como esse garoto não gostou da minha decoração de ambientes! 

- Nem eu gosto, AGORA TIRE TODAS ESSAS CABEÇAS!!!! - diz ela num tom autoritário. 

- Mas...... 

- AGORA!!!!! 

- Ta,ta,!!!! - Máscara abre um buraco negro no chão, e manda todas as cabeças para dentro. 

- Deixa eu ver. - diz Saori entrando na casa. 

- Já tirei tudo! 

- Não! Ta faltando esse esqueleto, aquele cadáver em decomposição, aquela ossada e o carneiro cremado. 

- Ta bom! - ele manda tudo para o buraco. 

- Ta faltando o carneiro! 

- Mas é que eu vou o mandar de presente ao Mú! 

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI MANDAR NADA, SENÃO EU TE CREMO! 

- Glup! Ta certo! 

- Agora sim! Vou embora. - diz Saori indo á casa de gêmeos. 

- Agora eu entro na casa..... - fala Giusepe. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* Na casa de virgem..... *~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Shaka leva sua filhinha para a casa de virgem, ele já a apresentou tudo, e ela está arrumando o quarto. Ele chega com uma enorme caixa, assim como Afrodite. 

- Olha isso aqui. '1010 mantras recitados', 'Formas de meditação', 'Os sagrados ensinamentos de Buda' '...... - fala Shaka enquanto tira os livros da caixa. 

- Pra que isso? - pergunta Shakti, a filha de Shaka, uma garotinha igual ao pai, só que de olhos abertos. 

- Seria interessante se você os lesse de vez em quando. - responde Shaka retirando mais livros. 

- 'Formas de auto-cura', 'Meditação no dia-a-dia', - diz Shakti pegando alguns livros e lendo seus nomes. - 'Kama-sutra'..... Papai, o que é o Kama-sutra? 

- O . o?! Kama-sutra?! 

- É, deixa eu ver o que tem.... - antes que Shakti pudesse abrir o livro, Shaka o retira da mão dela e diz. 

- Isso não é coisa para garotas da sua idade! - ele guarda o livro e começa a organizar a estante de livros, colocando todos que ele trouxe. 

- Papai, o que é isso que o senhor colocou no meu móvel? 

- É uma mini-estatueta de Buda. 

- Bunda? 

- É Buda! 

- Quem é ele? 

- Você não sabe?! 

- Não! E tira esses incensos, não gosto! - ela sem querer bate o cotovelo na estatueta e a quebra. 

- Não!!!! - diz Shaka olhando para os caquinhos de Bunda.... 

- Já era hora! Nunca vi uma coisinha tão feia! Agora vou tirar essas porcarias e colocar coisas boas! - ela retira os livros da estante e no lugar põe gibis, um mini-som, alguns cds, bonecas que falam e outros. 

- Filha...por acaso isso é seu? 

- É. 

- Nãããããõ!!!!!! - grita Shaka colocando a mão na cabeça, e sua filha coloca fotos de bandas na parede...... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* Na casa de Escorpião......*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Já faz um tempo que Miro levou seu filho para a sua casa, ele a apresentou e os dois agora estão conversando. 

- Papai, quando é que chega? - pergunta apreensivo Diomedes, o filho de Miro. 

- Já, já, filho. Mas sabe, quando eu tinha a sua idade, sabe o que eu gostava muito de fazer? - responde Miro ao seu filho, muito calmo. 

- Naum sei..... 

- Eu gostava de me esconder embaixo das mesas, aí quando passava uma serva, eu olhava por debaixo das túnicas delas. 

- Hehehe.....legal! 

- Hehehe....Era muiiiito divertido! 

Nesse instante chega a casa de Escorpião, Helena, uma serva do santuário, e carrega uma caixa. 

- Aqui esta, senhor Miro, as dez barras de chocolate, como o senhor me pediu. - fala Helena. 

- "timo! Helena, você já conhece o meu filho? 

- Não, senhor. 

- Muito prazer, sou Diomedes. - diz ele estendendo a mão para falar com a serva. 

- Nossa! Que garotinho gentil! - ela se abaixa um pouco para falar com o garoto, e apertar a mão dele, só que propositalmente a mão dele escorrega e vai ao decote da roupa dela. - .... 

- Hehehe, desculpa senhora, juro que não foi minha intenção! - diz Diomedes tentando limpar a barra, e Miro apenas ri um pouco e pisca o olho para o filho. 

- Tudo bem, não dá para se irritar com um garotinho tão bonitinho e educado como você, parece um anjo! - diz ela apertando a bochecha do garoto (de leve), Diomedes realmente parece um anjo, tem cabelos encaracolados e azuis, igual ao do pai, só que curtos, olhos azuis e uma cara de santo. 

- Hehehe, modéstia a parte, se tem uma coisa que eu sei fazer direito é filho! Mas você não tem nenhum serviço para agora a tarde, não? - fala Miro olhando Helena. 

- Não...... - responde ela com uma cara de safada. 

- Ô filho, o que acha de ir comer esses chocolates com o seu amiginho filho do bode, hein? Papai tem uns assuntos para resolver com a Helena. - diz Miro sem desviar o olhar da bela moça. 

- Ta! - fala Diomedes pegando os chocolates e saindo da casa de Escorpião. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* Na casa de Gêmeos*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Saga leva seus filhos para a nova casa deles, tudo parece estar normal, até que eles iniciam uma terrível briga que não parece ter fim, Saga esta completamente desesperado..... 

- FUI EU QUEM VIU ESSA COR PRIMEIRO! - grita Tales, um garotinho que tem a cara de Saga, só que com os cabelos um pouco mais claros. 

- NÃO, FUI EU! E FUI EU QUEM SE VESTIU PRIMEIRO!!!! - grita Métis, a irmã gêmea de Tales. 

- MAS NÃO INTERESSA! EU NÃO VOU FICAR IGUAL A VOCÊ, PODE TROCAR DE ROUPA!!!! - revida Tales. 

- EU É QUE NÃO QUERO FICAR IGUAL A VOCÊ, PODE TROCAR DE ROUPA! - revida Métis. 

E a briga continua, e Saga continua desesperado, só que chega Kanon e pergunta ao irmão. 

- Por que essa briga toda? 

- Não sei, não sei! Acho que é porque o Tales está usando uma roupa azul e a Métis também, eu não entendo! - responde Saga. 

- Ainda bem que não tive filho, hehehe, sou muito esperto! - fala Kanon, mas Saga olha para ele e.... 

- Eu conheço essa camisa..... - fala Saga com um olhar de reprovação ao irmão. 

- É porque é sua! - responde Kanon com um enorme sorriso, daqueles que vai de orelha a orelha. 

- SEU FILHO DA MÃE!!!! QUEM TE DEU O DIREITO DE USAR UMA ROUPA MINHA?! - grita Saga. 

- AH É! ENTÃO PORQUE QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ USANDO ESSA MINHA CALÇA?! - revida Kanon. 

Eles mal discutem e já estão rolando no chão se batendo, Métis e Tales param de discutir, olham para os dois, se sentam e ficam olhando a briga. 

- Olha, Métis, dois papais! - diz Tales apontando para os dois. 

- É verdade...... - responde Métis. 

- Eu aposto que o que ganha é o da camisa preta. 

- Eu aposto que o que ganha é o da camisa cinza. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* Nas escadarias da casa de Sagitário *~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Diomedes estava subindo alegremente as escadarias da casa de sagitário, até que ele vê Saori descendo (estava olhando as doze casas, antes de chegar a casa de câncer), propositalmente ele cai, Saori olha e se desespera, se vira e se abaixa para ver o que o garoto tem. 

- Diomedes, você está bem? - pergunta Saori muito preocupada. 

- Nada não tia! - diz ele se levantando e indo embora. 

- Que estranho...... - fala Saori consigo mesma, e volta a descer as escadarias. 

- 'hehehe.........é rosinha a calcinha dela.....adorei o decote, ela em uns peitão!' - pensa Diomedes um pouco corado. Mas logo ele chega a casa de capricórnio, e encontra uma linda cena de pai e filho, Shura ameaçando cortar a árvore e Alejandro estirando língua para o pai. - Ô tio, o que ta pegando? 

- Esse encosto que não quer sair de cima dessa árvore! - responde Shura meio irritado. 

- Hum! - estira um linguão - Eu não vou sair daqui! - fala Ale. 

- GRRRR...... OLHA QUE EU VOU CORTAR ESSA ÁRVORE!!!! - grita Shura, ele está realmente irritado, ai que meda! A barbie cortante ta irritada, uhhhh..!!!!! 

- Não precisa tio, eu convenço o Ale a sair daí! - diz Dio tentando subir na famosa árvore, quem te viu quem te vê, tão novo já ta trepando em árvore! Uhhhh..... 

- Ta certo, estou lá dentro, E VOCÊ, ALEJANDRO, É BOM SAIR DAÍ, PORQUE SENÃO ESSA ÁRVORE VAI CAIR!!! - após dizer isso, Shura, entra dentro da casa de capricórnio, e Dio finalmente consegue subir na árvore. 

- Oi cara! Quer chocolate? - fala Dio oferecendo um pouco. (N/As: - já fazia um tempo que a Saori havia trazido as crianças para a Grécia, então todos se conhecem.) 

- Quero. - ele pega um pouco - Olha só que legal! - ele coloca um binóculo no olho do amigo. 

- UAU! CARA, ONDE É QUE VOCÊ ARRANJOU ISSO?! 

- Legal, né?! Adorei essa árvore! Me deixa ver um pouco mais! - diz Ale tentando pegar o binóculo. 

- Que nada, ta muito bom essa gostosona tomando banho! - eles estavam observando a sombra de alguém tomando banho, só se sabe que tem longos cabelos e a imagem é da casa de aquário. - HEIN!!!????? 

- O quê, foi? - ele pega o binóculo - QUE GOSTOSONA O QUÊ, ESSE É O TAL KAMUS!!! 

- Eu não sabia que você gostava de olhar homem tomando banho! - diz Dio olhando seriamente para o amigo. 

- Eu não gosto de olhar homem tomando banho, eu fui procurar a filha dele, mas aí eu vi alguém tomando banho, nem sabia que era um homem! - explica Ale. 

- O QUÊ VOCÊ TA PENSANDO, HEIN? NÃO VAI FICAR OLHANDO A ANICE NÃO! - diz Dio jogando o binóculo no chão. 

- Então você ta gostando dela, né? - diz Ale com um enorme sorriso. 

- Não to! 

- Ta sim! 

- Não to! 

- TA NAMORANDO, TA NAMORANDO!!!!! - canta Ale. 

- CALA A BOCA SENÃO EU TE EMPURRO!!!!! 

- Fala a verdade, você ta gostando dela, né? 

- To! Pronto, disse! Se você abrir o bico, EU TE MATO!!!! - diz Dio meio corado. 

- Calma eu sou um túmulo! 

- O que é um túmulo? 

- Sei lá, eu vi na tv alguém dizer isso..... 

Continua........ - Não percam no próximo capítulo, os filhos de Aioria, Aldebaran e Kamus! E muita confusão! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

E aí, gostaram? Se não, ou sim, deixe comentários! 

Kourin - kourinsama@bol.com.br 

Reirei - reirei_sama@hotmail.com 


	2. Capítulo 2

Anjinhos de ouro  
  
Capítulo dois - o treinamento....  
  
Na casa de Aquário......  
  
Tudo o que se pode dizer, é que desde que os anjinhos chegaram, nenhuma casa permaneceu mais calma e silenciosa que a Aquário, afinal, Anice, a filha de Kamus, é uma verdadeira santa, gosta de estudar, é bem educada, não gosta de bagunça, gosta muito de moda, tem cabelos longos e azuis bem escuros, quase negros, amarrados para trás, a única coisa que ela não herdou do pai foi às sobrancelhas, mas há quem diga (Diomedes e Alejandro) que ela faz as sobrancelhas escondida, tirando o excesso..... Enfim, a casa de Aquário está uma verdadeira paz, mas......será que continuará assim?  
  
Na casa de Leão   
  
Apesar de estar casada com Aioria e grávida de 7 meses, Marin não sentiu nenhuma raiva nem sentiu que foi traída pelo marido, pelo contrário, ela adorou o Dário (o que pode se dizer é que é Aioria quando pequeno...), cuida dele como se fosse um filho legítimo dela. Aioria e Marin estão sentados assistindo tv na sala, enquanto o Dário arruma seu novo quarto...  
  
- Pai, Mãe, terminei! - fala Dário, que aparece na sala.

- 'Mãe, ai que fofo!' - pensa Marin, que recebe um carinhoso abraço do Dário.

- Posso te chamar de mãe, Marin? - pergunta Dário, olhando para Marin.

- Claro! Só se eu puder te chamar de filho? - responde Marin.

- Ta bom, mas só se você olhar o meu quarto! - diz Dário, que vai para o quarto com Marin.

- 'Que bom que os dois estão se dando bem....pensei que iria dar em confusão' - pensa Aioria, vendo que de agora em diante sua vida será uma completa paz (será? HUHUHAHAHAHA!!!!!)  
  
Marin e Aioria vão conhecer o novo quarto da casa de Leão, ficou bem arrumado, em especial tem um sofá, pronto para receber muitas pessoas, e uma escrivaninha, cheia de papéis e lápis, além dos vários desenhos que o Dário fez, e um leãozinho de pelúcia em cima da cama.  
  
- Está lindo, filho! - fala Marin.

- Realmente está belo filho, e.... O QUE O LEO ESTÁ FAZENDO AÍ????!!!!! - fala Aioria apontando para o leãozinho de pelúcia em cima da cama.

- Esse leão, pai? - pergunta Dário segurando o bichinho.

- É! E ele é meu! - diz Aioria olhando com um olhar possessivo para o garoto.

- Agora é meu! - fala Dário devolvendo o olhar possessivo.

- Não, ele continua sendo meu! - espernia Aioria.

- Ele é meu! - espernia também Dário. CHEEEEGA!!! Aioria, dê esse ursinho para o Dário que eu compro outro para você! - fala Marin num tom autoritário.

- Mas Marin.....foi o seu primeiro presente para mim...... - diz Aioria quase chorando.

- Sem mais e mas! Eu compro outro para você e pronto!

- Sua chata!!! - diz Aioria saindo do quarto e indo para o quarto dele, ao chegar ele se senta num canto do quarto e pensa - 'Agora ela vai vir aqui com pena de mim, e vai me devolver o Leo....hehehehe.....eu sou genial!' - depois de uma hora - 'Cadê ela? Não acredito que ela ignorou o meu olhar de cachorrinho deprimido? Droga!' - ele se levanta e vê Marin na sala sentada com Dário no sofá assistindo a um filme infantil. - 'Então ele quer guerra? Vai ter! A Marin é só minha!'  
  
Na casa de Touro   
  
Com o barulho que vem da casa de Touro, é impossível se aproximar dela, o som altíssimo de Jorge Aragão chega ser ensurdecedor, talvez o Aldebaran realmente tenha se dado bem com sua filha, a Laura, uma simpática carioca cor de jambo que invadiu o santuário com seu charme e muito samba no pé. Parece que ela e o pai dela pretendem fazer uma enorme festa de boas-vindas para os filhos dos dourados (incrível como brasileiro gosta de festa, hein?), mas será possível? Sabe-se que essa festa vai ter muita feijoada, feita pela própria Laura, que já sabe preparar algumas iguarias brasileiras. De uma coisa é certa, ela se orgulha da onde nasceu, e como a própria diz, 'Sou carioca da gema!'.  
  
No outro dia bem cedo, Saori acorda disposta para fazer os cavaleiros sofrerem, ela pega o microfone (uma espécie de interfone, na qual ela pode transmitir mensagens para os adorados cavaleiros, ela fala no microfone e a mensagem é transmitida através de caixas de som que são muito bem localizadas, algumas perto do leito de sono do cavaleiros) e fala.....  
  
- ACOOOOOORDEM SEUS PREGUIÇOSOS! EU ORDENO QUE ESTEJAM NO CAMPO DE TREINAMENTO PARA AS PRIMEIRAS LI'ES DOS SEUS FILHOS, E EU VOU ASSISTIR AOS PRIMEIROS TREINAMENTOS, ESTEJAM LÁ EM UMA HORA!!!!

- Senhorita Saori, os cavaleiros acordaram, mas voltaram a dormir. - verifica Tatsume, pelo sistema de câmeras instaladas nas doze casas, (Saori mandou instalar essas câmeras para que, quando eles estivessem com os filhos, ela pudesse assistir a todas as confusões e rir da cara deles, quase um 'Big Father Sanctuary', ela só não colocou câmeras nos banheiros..... que peninha...).

- Então terei de tomar medidas drásticas! SEEEEIYYYYAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! - grita Saori, e logo aparece o fiel cavaleiro.

- Sim, Saori!? - fala Seiya.

- Senta! - ele se senta - Agora cante no microfone!

- Certo! I ARNI INIUOU, I ARNI SILVER, I ARNI INIOU, LE SEMBARAKI SO LESTA SILVER!!!!! LÁ, LÁ, LÁ, LAÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!! LÁ, LÁ, LÁ, LÁ!!!!! - canta Seiya, ai meus ouvidos!

- Ta bom! Já é o bastante! - diz Saori tirando o microfone de perto do Seiya e de novo com o microfone - A MENSAGEM ESTÁ DADA, ESPERO VOCÊS LÁ!

Na casa de Câncer   
  
Após a adorável forma da Saori acordar seus cavaleiros, na casa de Câncer, Máscara da Morte se levanta resmungando....  
  
- PQP!!!!!! Eu ainda mato aquela rapariginha indecente!!!!! - fala Máscara que se dirige ao quarto do Giusepe para acorda-lo.  
  
Ao chegar ele abre a porta e se depara com uma terrível cena para os seus olhos, um quarto cheio de plantas, tudo branco, sem as cabeças que ele deu gentilmente de presente ao seu filho (cabeças de crianças), e como se não fosse pior! ELE CRIA PÁSSAROS!!!! E além disso, uma bandeira do Green Peace exposta na parede! Máscara sente uma terrível dor no peito, talvez todos os anos de alimentação gordurosa estivessem fazendo efeito nesse momento.  
  
- Ai, ai, ai..... - fala Máscara da morte enquanto coloca a mão no peito.

- Pai?! - fala Giusepe que acordara agora e olha todo o sofrimento do pai, e tenta a qualquer custo ajudar o velho... (modo carinhoso de dizer...he,he,he,he....)

- Não tudo bem, já passou. Olha, filho, a vaca, digo, a Saori mandou que todos fossem treinar hoje no campo, um treino coletivo, portanto vá se arrumar.

- Ta.  
  
Na casa de Áries   
  
Na casa de Áries, Mú já estava pronto para ir treinar, mas Nathan não quer ir.  
  
- O quê que tem demais usar essa roupa? - pergunta Mú.

- O QUÊ??!!! Olha só, ela é ridícula! Parece que eu to usando um vestido! - fala Nathan.

- Ninguém vai nem perceber. Vamos. - fala Mú, nos últimos tempos, ele vem perdendo a paciência freqüentemente.

- Vai sim, o Diomedes, ele vai ficar tirando onda com a minha cara, e eu não gosto.

- Então é só você bater nele.

- O quê??!!!

- Se funciona com o Miro, porque não vai funcionar com o filho dele?

- É só que eu não sei bater.....

- Eu te ensino. - fala Mú, nesse instante o olhos de Nathan brilham e ele finalmente concorda em ir. Mas aparece alguém muito conhecido na porta da casa de Áries.

- Mestre Mú, posso treinar com o senhor? - fala Kiki, com roupa de luta e tudo.

- Não, o pai é só meu! - fala Nathan abraçando a perna do pai e estirando língua para Kiki, este que lhe retribui da mesma forma.

- Kiki, você não acha que está um pouco velho demais para ficar treinando? - fala Mú, um pouco irritado ainda.

- Imagina, mestre! Eu ainda preciso das suas lições. - responde Kiki.

- Não precisa, você já é um cavaleiro e já tem armadura. - fala Mú.

- Por favor mestre, deixe-me treinar com o senhor e seu filho!? - fala Kiki ajoelhado e implorando a Mú.

- Ta bom, mas vamos logo que a Saori já deve estar lá. - fala Mú saindo da casa.

- Hehehe..... - Kiki com uma cara maléfica olha para Nathan, ambos levantam o dedo médio, um para o outro.  
  
Na casa de Aquário...   
  
Estava tudo pronto para que Kamus e Anice saíssem de casa, porém, a adorada filhinha implica um pouco com a roupa do pai...  
  
- O que tem a minha roupa de treinamento? - pergunta Kamus.

- Está horrível pai! Tira pelo ao menos essas meias, nós não estamos na Sibéria! - fala Anice.

- Talvez.... Não, eu gosto tanto delas....

- Se você sair assim, eu não vou.

- Ah você vai sim!

- Por favor pai, tira essas meias, é vergonhoso!

- Ta bom! Mas só porque se ficamos aqui por muito tempo o Hyoga aparece. - diz ele indo para o quarto.

- É um rapaz loiro, com o cabelo um pouco grande, olhos azuis que usa uma roupa, ridícula também por sinal, calça preta, camisa azul e meias laranja?

- É, você já o viu?

- Não, ele está subindo as escadarias.

- O quê???!!!!! Olha, diga a ele que eu não estou aqui! - mas é tarde demais, Hyoga corre e abraça o mestre, igual a uma biba louca.

- Olá, amado adorado idolatrado, salve, salve, mestre Kamus! Bom dia como, vai? - pergunta Hyoga.

- Meu dia só vai ficar bom quando você me soltar. - Hyoga solta Kamus - O que você quer aqui?

- Eu queria saber se...... Quem é essa linda garotinha? - pergunta Hyoga olhando a Anice.

- É a minha filha, Anice. - responde friamente Kamus.

- Oh! Tenho certeza que serei um ótimo irmão para ela! - fala Hyoga, cumprimentando Anice.

- IRMÃO?! MAS VOCÊ NEM É O MEU FILHO! - surpreende-se Kamus.

- Por enquanto não, mas se o senhor, amado adorado idolatrado, salve, salve, mestre Kamus quiser me adotar?! - fala Hyoga com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Quando um dia eu pensar em fazer isso, pode me internar, eu vou estar doido! - responde friamente a geladeira.

- Snif.... mas amado adorado idolatrado, salve, salve, mestre Kamus, pra mim o senhor é como um pai! - fala Hyoga quase chorando.

- O que você quer é treinar comigo e com a Anice, certo?! Então vamos!

- Não só eu, o Isaak também! - falando isso, Isaak entra na casa com uma roupa de treinamento.

- Isaak?! - exclama Kamus.

- É, agora somos quase que irmãos! - fala Hyoga abraçando Isaak.

- Yeah! - fala Isaak.

- Ta bom, então vamos! - e se foram.  
  
Na casa de Peixes....   
  
- Bora, pai, desse jeito a gente vai se atrasar! - fala Harmonia batendo na porta do quarto de Afrodite. (N/As: - Depois do incidente, Afrodite explicou para Harmonia que ele não é mamãe, e sim papai.)

- Calma, filha! - ele abre a porta do quarto, e quase tem um treco - Estava só retocando a maquiagem, e.... AAAHHHH!!!!!! - quase desmaia de novo.

- O que foi?

- Filha, troque essa roupa, coloque aquela que eu lhe entreguei! - fala Afrodite que está usando uma calça rosa, uma camiseta amarrada com um nó na cintura, e um lenço (como os das amazonas) amarrado no quadril. Harmonia por sua vez está usando apenas uma calça básica e uma blusa básica.

- Eu não gosto daquela!

- Oh, mas que mundo cruel! Logo eu vou ter uma filha que não obedece ao pai, o que será de mim agora? - fala Afrodite colocando a mão na testa e dando um olhar gay para o lado.

- Ta bom! - ela entra no quarto e coloca uma roupa de treinamento para amazonas. - Pronto!

- Só isso, coloca uma maquiagem, e um lenço!

- Não gosto!

- Oh ..... - Afrodite começa de novo com o show da vítima.

- Ta bom!  
  
E assim saem Afrodite e Harmonia da casa peixes, Harmonia toda maquiada e emburrada e Afrodite feliz.  
  
No campo de treinamento...   
  
Em poucos minutos, todos chegam ao campo de treinamento, incluindo Saori e Ikki (Ikki estava assistindo a tudo, já está rouco de tanto rir.), então, todos começam com suas lições especiais, não será algo impossível ensinar para esses anjinhos, pois além de serem muito comportados e eles herdaram as habilidades dos pais, só não sabem como usa-las. Para começarem os treinamentos, todos tem de superar a roupa ridícula de Afrodite, ele que agora está mais ósseo ( ele andou fazendo um regime, depois que as guerras santas acabaram.) que antes, após isso, eles podem começar.

Afrodite inicia com alguns exercícios para a filha, além de ensina-la técnicas de lutas normais, pensa ele que será mais fácil ensinar isso agora e criar rosas depois.

Mú começa ensinando ao seu filho o básico, fazer levitar uma pedra, o que vai ser difícil, pois Nathan alega que ficar olhando para uma pedra e imagina-la levitando é coisa de idiota, e ele não vai se submeter a tal vergonha.

Kamus ensina com muita paciência a sua filha, a congelar algo, sorte dele que ela presta atenção no que ele diz, e está conseguindo aos poucos esfriar o ar em pequenas proporções. E Hyoga e Isaak brincam de fazer esculturas de gelo...  
  
- Muito bem, filha! - fala Kamus se admirando com a força da filha.

- Arf, arf...isso é cansativo! - fala Anice.

- Olha só a minha! Eu a batizo de 'Super-Kamus, meu herói'! - fala Hyoga exibindo a escultura de Kamus vestido com uma roupa de grego e numa pose heróica.

- A minha é melhor! E a chamo de 'Aberração'! - fala Isaak exibindo a escultura deformada de Kamus, as sobrancelhas mais bifurcadas do que são, olhos trocados, com a língua para fora e numa pose de Napoleão.

- Gotas - Kamus e Anice, que olham as esculturas.

- Mas Isaak, por que você não gosta do amado adorado idolatrado salve, salve mestre Kamus? - pergunta Hyoga.

- Desde aquele dia..... - Flashback - Hyoga se joga dentro d'água para ver a mamãe, mas como ainda era novo ele só iria conseguir se juntar a mamãe, então Isaak se joga na água para salvar o loiro-burro, Kamus quando descobre que os dois foram tomar um banho na água quentinha da Sibéria, fecha o buraco com um bloco de gelo, empurrando um...... fim do flashback - Se não fosse Kraken, eu e tu tava fudido. uu - explica Isaak.

- Ah ta, mas mesmo assim eu continuo adorando o meu mestre! - fala Hyoga.  
  
Shura começa a ensinar a técnica da excalibur para o seu filho, mas Alejandro vê uma enorme árvore e corre para subir nela.  
  
- Eu não mereço, tenho certeza que isso é praga do Aioros! ALEJANDRO, DESSA JÁ DAÍ! - grita ele para cima da enorme árvore.

- NÃO! HUM! - Alejandro estira língua para o seu pai.

- Maldita a hora que eu me envolvi com uma trapezista de circo! OLHA QUE EU NÃO VOU FALAR DE NOVO, VOU CORTAR ESSA ÁRVORE!! - desse jeito Shura vai virar o marceneiro do santuário.

- PODE FALAR, EU SEI QUE VOCÊ NÃO VAI CORTAR, SENÃO EU VOU CAIR! - grita Ale, mas ele dá uma leve porrada com o lado da mão esquerda no galho, deixando ...

- Maldito..... DESSE DAÍ!!!!!!!!! - fala Shura pulando, todos param e olham para ele, e caem na gargalhada.  
  
Dário só aceitou ser treinado se Marin fosse assistir, a cada golpe ele olhava ao redor e acenava para Athena e Ikki.

Está sendo muito fácil para Saga treinar seus filhos, não precisou nem muito repetir os exercícios e eles já estão praticando, um com o outro.

Foi necessário que Máscara desse uma choradinha para que se filho aceitasse aprender a lutar, a primeira lição será a de como matar alguém, Máscara ordenou que seu filho repetisse tudo o que faz, a vítima será um espantalho.

Shaka escolhe um lugar distante dos demais cavaleiros para treinar sua filha.  
  
- Sua primeira lição será a de como meditar. - fala Shaka muito sério.

- Sim. - fala Shakti animada com a idéia de aprender a bater em alguém.

- Agora sente. - Shaka se senta no chão. - e apóie as mãos nas pernas dessa forma. - ele se senta na posição de lótus.

- Sim. - fala Shakti que faz tudo que o pai manda. ...... - Shaka passa alguns minutos sem falar nada.

- Pai, pai.

- .... - fala Shakti cutucando o pai.

- Hum...? - murmura Shaka sem perder a concentração.

- E agora? - pergunta Shakti.

- É só ficar sem pensar em nada. - responde Shaka.

- Só isso??!!!! - exclama Shakti.

- É.

Nesse momento, do outro lado do campo, Máscara observa o que Shaka e sua filha fazem. E ironiza o momento pai e filha deles.  
  
- HAHAHAHA!!!! OLHA, A BARBIE PARAGUAIA TA ENSINANDO A FILHA A COMO SE SENTAR!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! - grita Máscara, que não estava tão distante de Shaka, ele ri e aponta para o indiano.  
  
Shaka não dá a mínima importância para Máscara, ele se acha muito superior para se irritar com alguém tão desevoluído. Mas Shakti não sabe ser tão megalomaníaca como o pai, ele se irrita se levanta e corre até Máscara, e dá um chute na canela dele.  
  
- NÃO FALE ASSIM DO MEU PAI! TOME! - diz ela dando o chute na canela de câncer.

- AI, AI, AI!!!! FIL A!!!!!! DESA!!!! ML!!!!! ... - diz Máscara pulando numa só perna com a mão na canela atingida.

- AI, AI, AI!!!! FIL A!!!!!! DESA!!!! ML!!!!! ... - fala Giusepe fazendo o mesmo que o pai.

- NÃO É PARA REPETIR ISSO, SEU IDIOTA!!!! - fala Máscara para o seu filho.

- NÃO É PARA REPETIR ISSO, SEU IDIOTA!!!! - repete Giusepe.

- PQP!!!!! - continua Máscara.

- PQP!!!!! - repete Guisepe.

- HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! - riem todos da cara de Máscara e Giusepe, menos Shaka que tenta manter o controle.

- E VOCÊS, CALEM ESSAS BOCAS MALDITAS!!!!! - grita Máscara.

- E VOCÊS, CALEM ESSAS BOCAS MALDITAS!!!!! - repete Giusepe.

- HAHAHA!!!! - Shaka não agüenta e perde o controle, rolando no chão de tanto rir. Saori tenta não perder a pose, mas Ikki cai do banco de tanto rir. Alejandro ri muito e balança o fraco galho, que cai em cima de Shura. Mú que estava levitando uma pedra para mostrar ao seu filho como se faz, olha a cena e perde o controle da pedra, caindo em cima de Aioria, novamente todos riem muito.  
  
Resultado da palhaçada - Shura, Aioria e Ikki são removidos para o hospital, Shura com várias nunchações e costelas quebradas, Aioria com um enorme galo na cabeça e Ikki....porque passou mal de tanto rir. O treinamento foi adiado graças a Máscara.  
  
Na casa de Gêmeos   
  
Métis e Tales começam uma briga sem sentido nenhum, como pensa Saga, pois o próprio havia descoberto uma forma de deixar os dois sem brigar, arranjando um filme que agrade aos dois, bem...até que deu certo, ficaram 15 min sem brigar...  
  
- FOI VOCÊ QUEM COMEÇOU, MÉTIS! - grita Tales.

- NÃO, FOI VOCÊ QUEM COMEÇOU!!! - revida Métis.

- FOI VOCÊ QUEM COMEÇOU CHUTANDO O MEU PÉ!!!! - grita Tales.

- NÃO MINTA, TALES, FOI VOCÊ QUEM BATEU NO PÉ!!

- VOCÊ TAMBÉM BATEU, E TÁ DOENDO MUITO!!! - revida Tales.

- Calma, filhos, o que acham de parar com essas indiferenças sem sentido e termos uma boa conversa? - fala Saga, mas de repente ele leva um tapa de sua mão esquerda e fala sozinho. - Seu idiota! Você pensa que conversa adianta com seus demônios? - ele dá um tapa em si mesmo e diz - Sai, Ares! Você não vai mexer com meus filhos! Já não basta ter tentado matar Athena? - ele se dá outro tapa - (falas entre - asteriscos são de Ares.) Mas eu fiz isso e você concordou! - Concordei nada! Ah, é?   
  
Flashback  
  
Numa noite normal, há 22 anos, no templo de Athena, a jovem reencarnação de Athena chorava histericamente e o jovem Grande Mestre tentada desesperadamente dormir, mas o choro incessante não o permitia tal coisa...  
  
- Que saco! Athena não para de chorar um minuto! Eu quero paz!!! - diz Saga cobrindo o rosto com um travesseiro.

- UNHEÉÉÉÉÉ!!!!!! - chora Saori.

- Grrrr........ Paciência Saga, paciência...... - fala Saga se levantando e indo em direção a Athena, que quando vê que ele acordou pára de chorar e fica rindo. - Que lindo, quando a besta acorda e se levanta você pára de chorar! - fala extremamente irritado.

- Nhé! - fala Saori, querendo dizer que sim.

- Grrrrr..... Eu não sei mais o que fazer com essa menina! - fala Saga colocando a mão na testa - Mate ela! - fala a voz da consciência. - Nunca! Ela é a reencarnação de Athena! Pense bem, olha, você mata ela, nós colocamos o corpo junto com o do antigo Grande Mestre, e substituímos por algum filho de alguma serva! Eu me livro dela, e vou poder dominar o mundo em paz, e você se livra dos choros à noite! - Hum..... não posso..... Pense bem, possa ser que seja sua última chance! - Ta bom!  
  
Saga pega uma faca de cozinha ainda suja, e se prepara para golpear Athena. Mas é surpreendido por Aioros.  
  
- Eu também não consigo dormir, mas se vá matar Athena, mate dignamente! Toma. - entrega para Saga uma adaga de ouro.

- Mas...Aioros....você..... - fala Saga.

- Bora logo! Senão chega alguém! - fala Aioros, que olha para o lado e vê alguém chegando na sala, pára a mão de Saga, pega Athena e sai correndo.

- Ora seu..... TRAIDOR!!!! PEGUE ELE SHURA DE CAPRIC"RNIO!!!! ELE É UM TRAIDOR!!!!! - grita Saga apontando para a Aioros que saia correndo da sala do Grande Mestre.  
  
Fim do flashback  
  
- Hump! Ta bom, eu admito! - fala Saga consigo mesmo enquanto seus filhos continuavam a gritaria.

- LEORNADO DICAPRIO NÃO É GAY!!!! ELE TA LINDO NO TITANIC!!!! - grita Métis.

- ELE É GAY SIM!!!! - grita Tales.

- CHEGAAAA!!!!!! - grita Ares que consegui enganar Saga.

- VOCÊ NÃO NOS ASSUSTA, PAPAI!!! - gritam Métis e Tales.

- Ah, é?! Veja isso! HUHUHUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

- AHHHHHH!!!!! - gritam assustados Métis e Tales. Agora os dois estão de castigo, vão para o quarto e fiquem lá até segunda ordem! - fala Ares.

- Sim papai! - falam Métis e Tales que correm para o quarto.  
  
Chegando no quarto, eles encontram Kanon.  
  
- Aqui está o combinado. - Kanon entrega uma determinada quantia aos pivetes.

- Certo.... - dizem os pivetes contando o dinheiro - Mas nós queremos mais!

- O quê???!!! Ora seus.... - fala Kanon.

- É, a gente ficou com medo do papai dessa vez! - fala Métis.

- Por isso queremos uma indenização de U$100! - completa Tales.

- Cem é muito, que tal U$25? - fala Kanon tentando negociar.

- Vinte e cinco é pouco! - fala Tales. Queremos U$50. - completa Métis.

Grrr... Quarenta e não se fala mais nisso! - fala Kanon entregando o dinheiro aos pivetes.

- Hump! Tio pão-duro! - Falam Métis e Tales enquanto saem do quarto de Kanon. Hehehehe.... Agora o Saga aprende a não usar as minhas roupas!

- HAHAHAHAHA!!!! - fala Kanon consigo mesmo, essa loucura deve ser de família!  
  
No hospital do Santuário....   
  
Shura, Aioria e Ikki estão internados, Marin vai visitar seu marido no hospital...  
  
- Aioria! Coitadinho de você.... Ta doendo muito? A pedra era grande? - pergunta Marin alisando a juba do Leão.

- 'Valeu, Mu! Graças a essa pedra a Marin vai me dar atenção durante um bom tempo!' - pensa Aioria. - Oi Marin... Que bom que você veio, tava muito ruin ficar aqui sozinho.... Não ta doendo muito, mas a pedra era enooorme. - fala Aioria tentando se fazer de vítima.

- Não precisa ser orgulhoso, Aioria! Eu sei que deve estar doendo muito a sua cabeça e.... - fala Marin.

- Oi pai, oi mãe! - fala Dário entrando no quarto.

- 'Ah não, lá vem ele para me acabar com a minha paz!' Oi filho, tudo bem com você? - fala Aioria.

- Marin, ce ta legal? - pergunta Dário indo abraçar a madrasta.

- To, mas você não deveria perguntar isso ao seu pai? - fala Marin surpresa.

- Ah, é! Mas eu sei que ele vai agüentar, a tia Saori disse que os cavaleiros de ouro são fortes e agüentam tudo, uma pedra dessas... deve ser frescura. - fala Dário inocentemente.

- Oh, como você é esperto, Dário! - fala Marin dando um beijo na testa do garoto. - Mas ele não é imortal e sente dor, é normal isso, até para mim.

- Ta bom! Eu acredito em você, mamãe! - fala Dário abraçando Marin.

- Oi, eu existo! - fala Aioria.

- É claro que você existe meu.... - fala Marin indo dar um beijo em Aioria mas é interrompida por Dário.

- Mãe! Olha o que eu sei fazer! - diz ele que começa a dançar uma dança bem tosca.

- Ai que lindo! Parabéns! - diz Marin indo dar um beijinho e um abraço em Dário, que estira a língua para o pai, que faz o mesmo.

- Moleque maldito.... - fala baixinho Aioria.  
  
Em outro quarto do hospital.... Alejandro vai visitar o pai.  
  
- OOOOOIIIIII!!!!!!!! - fala Ale correndo e pulando em cima de Shura, indo direto numa costela fraturada e dolorida.

- AAAAIIIIIIII!!!!! SEU MALDITOOOO!!!!!! - grita Shura com muita dor.

- Pai, o que aconteceu? Ta parindo? - pergunta Ale.

- Sai...de.....cima....de.....mim...... - fala Shura.

- Ta. - Ale sai de cima do pai. - Tudo beleza?

- Claro que não! Se estivesse eu não estaria aqui. - responde Shura.

- É verdade.... - fala Ale.

- Você está obedecendo às ordens da Saori direitinho, filho? - pergunta Shura.

- Ahan! - responde Ale.

- Então dá um abraço no papai! - fala Shura. Claro! - Ale dá um abraço beeeem apertado no pai.

- Ai....não aperta as minhas costas, filho...... - fala Shura.

- Ops, desculpa papai! Olha, tem um pé-de-alface ambulante vindo para cá! Hein?

- Ah é uma mulher! - fala Ale apontando.

- Shina??!!! - fala Shura surpreso.  
  
Na casa de Virgem...   
  
Shaka e Shakti recebem a ilustre visita de Diomedes e Laura...  
  
- Hahaha!!!! Eu também achei que aquilo foi muito bem merecido, tio! - fala Diomedes.

- Pois é, o Máscara realmente estava merecendo uma boa lição. - fala Shaka - Vou meditar. - ele sai da sala e vai até seu quarto.

- Eu não achei que foi merecido, fiquei até com pena do Giusepe, coitadinho, tão bonitinho! - fala Laura.

- Também, né, pra você qualquer garoto é bonito! - fala Shakti. - Mas e aí gente! Sabia que daqui à 2 dias é o meu aniversário?

- Nossa! Que legal! - fala Laura. - Quer ajuda para a festa?

- Não precisa, meu pai disse que vai arrumar tudo! - fala Shakti.

- Seu aniversário.... que interessante..... Bem, eu preciso ir, tchau! - diz Dio saindo da casa.

- Ei espera, Dio! Ah que pena, ele é uma linda presença! Tão ele é tão lindo, não? - fala Laura.

- gota - Shakti.  
  
Continua......  
  
E agora, o que fará Shina? E Diomedes, o que pretende? E, Shaka? O que fará no aniversário de sua filha? E o que fará Aioria? Como estar Máscara da Morte? E o rato realmente roeu a roupa do rei de Roma? O que fará o rei sem roupa para vestir? E porque só três tigres comeram trigo? Veja tudo isto no próximo capítulo.....  
  
Hehehe..... Olá queridos leitores! Em primeiro lugar, OBRIGADA PELOS COMENTÁRIOS!!!!!!! COMENTEM MAIS E DIGAM QUAL O ANJINHO QUE VOCÊS QUERIAM TER UM DIA!!!

By Fofão-chan e Kourin-sama (kourinsamabol.com.br)


	3. Capítulo 3

**..................****......**

**Anjinhos de Ouro - Capítulo Três**

**...... **No hospital....**......**

- Shina??!! - exclama Shura.

- O que foi môzinho, ta surpreso em me ver? - fala Shina que acabara de entrar no quarto.

- É..... - Shura fica sem saber o que falar.

- Nossa, papai! Como é feia! Com essa máscara parece um... - fala Alejandro.

- Eu não sabia que você treinar um pivete, Shura! E além de tudo é mal-educado, se perece com você..... - fala Shina.

- Shina, eu não acredito que você ainda não entendeu, otária. Esse é o meu filho! - fala Shura suuuuper ignorante com a falta de inteligência da namorada.

- O QUÊÊÊ??!!!! VOCÊ ME TRAIU, EU NUNCA TE PASSEI CHIFRES E VOCÊ ME APARECE COM ESSE MOLEQUE! SEU DES!!! - fala Shina que vai até Shura e dá um tapão na cara dele.

- Legal... - observa Ale, a cena de Shina dando um tapa em Shura e saindo.

- Ai! Droga! - fala Shura passando a mão na bochecha doída.

**......**Na casa de Virgem**......**

Alguns dias depois....

O dia amanhece belo, os primeiros raios solares iluminam o quarto de Shaka que permanece dormindo como a bela ador... digo, permanece dormindo profundamente. Até que é gentilmente acordado pela caixa transmissora de sons que fica perfeitamente localizada em cima de sua cama.

-TATARATATARARATATARATA!!!!! ACORDEM PREGUIÇOSOS! AS DOZE CASAS ESTÃO DESPROTEGIDAS!!! ACOOOOOORDEMMMMMM!!!!!! - grita Saori no microfone da sala do Grande Mestre

- Inferno! Eu não mereço... Qualquer dia eu saio daqui e vou a um templo Budista ser reconhecido como mereço... E não como um escravo! - reclama Shaka e vai ao banheiro, ainda dormindo.

Shaka tomar um banho e vestir-se, dirige-se aos Twin Sal para sua meditação diária. Ele se senta entre as árvores gêmeas. Depois de algum tempo ele percebe que além de ter sentado em algo mole e geladinho, tinha um odor desagradável pelos campos, parece... merda de gato.... Shaka abre levemente os olhos, só para dar uma espiada no que estava havendo com seus lindos campos, e vê que suas supertições estavam certas, os campos estão cheios de merda, e de gato. E realmente tem muita bosta!

-GRRRR...... SHAAAAAAAKKKKKTTTTTTIIIIIIIII!!!!!! - grita o indiano muito irritado.

Ao ouvir os gritos de seu pai, Shakti acorda num pulo e corre aos Twin Sal para ver o que estava havendo, e vê seu pai quase explodindo.

- Sim papai..... - fala Shakti com muito medo abaixando a cabeça.

- O significa isso, Shakti?! - fala ele apontando para uns montes de bosta perto dos canteiros de flores.

- É..... cocô....

- É CLARO QUE SEI QUE É MERDA! MAS QUEM FEZ?!!

- Shiva e Vishnnu...

- GRRR...... S" PODIAM SER AQUELES SEUS GATOS MALDITOS! Preciso me controlar para não os matar... - respira fundo - Limpe isso, quero tudo limpo até amanhã.

- Mas pai... - Shakti tenta protesto, mas é interrompida.

- Sem mas nem menos! Limpe tudo isto a-go-r-a! Está me ouvindo!?

-Sim... - engole seco.

- "timo, e limpe direito se quiser ver esses demônios novamente. Vou preparar o café da manhã. - fala Shaka saindo dos campos.

- Mas que ! - suspira Shakti que começa a por a mão na massa, não literalmente.

**...... **Na casa de Gêmeos..... **......**

Na bela manhã, Tales entra em seu quarto que agora divide com Métis (castigo do papai Ares), e se depara com uma terrível cena, Métis com um martelo na mão pronta para destruir o telescópio dela mesma...

- Ô Métis, ta ficando doida, é? Vai destruir seu próprio telescópio? - pergunta Tales admirado.

- Claro! - diz ela preparando a mira para o golpe fatal.

- E o que você vai ganhar com isso, sua idiota?! - fala Tales com um tom de ironia.

- O melhor que existe, sair sozinha com o papai e o tio Kanon enquanto você fica em casa de castigo.

- E o que o telescópio tem a ver com isso?

- Você é um imbecil mesmo, né Tales? Eu vou quebrar o meu telescópio e dizer ao papai que foi voc quem quebrou, aí ele vai te por de castigo e vai sair comigo! - fala Métis com uma cara maléfica e um sorriso aterrorizador.

- SUA BRUXA!!!! Enquanto eu penso que tudo está ótimo, você fica bolando planos para me destruir... Ora.... - Tales dá um belo murro em si mesmo.

- Quanto mais eu rezo, mais assombração me aparece.... O que você pretende com essa loucura, Tales? - diz Métis que pára com a mira no telescópio e olha para irmão que se soca fortemente.

- Eu vou me quebrar todo e dizer ao papai que foi voc que me bateu! - fala Tales com o nariz já escorrendo sangue.

- Seu desgraçado! Olha só o que eu faço! - ela começa a quebrar o telescópio com toda a sua força. - O Papai vai acreditar em mim!

-Isso é o que você pensa, querida irmãzinha! - Tales começa a bater a cabeça contra a parede, abrindo assim uma hemorragia. - O Papai vai acreditar em mim!!!

- EM MIM!!!!!

- NÃO, EM MIM!!!!

Do outro lado.... No quarto de Kanon, ele faz o que sempre faz todas os dias, tentar dominar o mundo (além de tentar abusar o irmão, bom.... pelo ao menos isso ele consegue!), e escuta um barulho de coisas quebrando e uma batedeira na parede.

- Mas o que é isso? É só eu sair de perto e esses demônios já começam a brigar! E o pior é que eu prometi ao Saga cuidar deles! Vou ver o que está acontecendo! - fala Kanon que se levanta de sua mesa e sai de perto de seu projeto para matar Athena, parece que envolve as rosas de Afrodite.... Mas ele chega ao quarto dos pivet..... digo, das crianças e encontra Tales batendo a cabeça contra a parede e a Métis quebrando tudo que é dela. - MAS O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI??!!!

- Tio Kanon???!!! - olham surpresos para Kanon que parece enfurecido.

- Tales! Pare já com isso!!! - grita Kanon.

- Glup!

- Você está sujando a parede branca com esse seu sangue, isso vai acabar me dando trabalho! E você Métis, pare de quebrar as coisas, vai me dar trabalho para limpar este quarto! - fala Kanon irritado.

- Mas tio Kanon, você não vai perguntar se nós somos loucos em fazer isso? - pergunta Métis.

- Eu sei que vocês são loucos! Nem preciso perguntar! - fala Kanon que pega um paninho e vai limpar a parede suja de sangue. - Agora me ajudem, não fiquem parados! E só mais uma coisa, o Saga não vai puder sair com vocês para o cinema, ele está na sala do Grande Mestre resolvendo uns problemas econômicos com o Shura e a Saori.

- O QUÊÊ???!!!

- Exatamente, mas se vocês limparem tudo isto estarão livres para fazerem o querem e.... - Tales desmaia, Kanon corre para socorrer o sobrinho. - Tales, Tales, você está me ouvindo?

- Acorda, Tales! - fala Métis.

- Droga, desmaiou! Acho que perdeu muito sangue! Olha Métis, você limpe tudo isto que eu vou levar o Tales para um hospital. - fala Kanon saindo do quarto com o garoto nos braços.

- Ta. - responde Métis que volta a limpar o quarto.

**...... **Na casa de Aquário.... **......**

Já fazia algum tempo que Camus estava dando aulas a Diomedes e Anice, ensinando várias matérias, pois sua filha gosta muito de estudar, e Camus também se orgulha disso. Ele resolveu passar a sua filha tudo que esta aprenderia se estivesse estudando em um colégio, pois Saori ainda não permitiu que matriculassem os adorados anjinhos em um colégio, pois ela mesma ainda não deu a permissão para que ficassem lá permanentemente, afinal o Santuário não é lugar para crianças. Além de fazer bem a sua filha, também afastaria Hyoga da casa de Aquário por um bom tempo (é incrível como os aquarianos não gostam de pessoas que se instalem em suas casas...), assim pensou Camus. Miro pediu a seu amigo para que desse aulas a Diomedes também, com a desculpa de que só quer o melhor para o filho. Mas Camus sabe que Miro adorou a idéia para passar um tempo sozinho, afim de fazer 'coisas de adulto', ele realmente não sabe que o Santuário é um lugar santo! Agora, após Camus ter dado várias aulas a Diomedes, e principalmente perdido a paciência com a burrice do garoto, Dio finalmente deu sinais de inteligência e de que aprendeu alguma coisa. Feliz disso, o francês foi chamar o pai do garoto para acompanhar de perto a evolução e provar que nem todos podem ser uns idiotas por completo.

- Afinal pra quê você me chamou, Camus? - pergunta Miro enquanto sobem as escadarias que levariam a décima primeira casa.

- Já lhe falei! É para você acompanhar a evolução intelectual do seu filho.

- Só isso?! Ah! Eu vou embora! - fala Miro que se vira para descer as escadas.

- Isso mostra o quanto você é atencioso com seu filho, né Miro? - pergunta irônico.

- É claro que sou atencioso!

- Se fosse, ao menos se importaria com os estudos dele!

- Não quero que ele se torne um 'cdf'! Orgulharia-me mais se ele arranjasse uma namorada! - explica Miro irritado com a ironia de Camus.

- Por Zeus! Miro eu acho que pelo ao menos você deve saber a idade de seu filho, não?!

- Claro que sei! Ele tem 10 anos!

- Certo, 10 anos. Isso só indica que ele é uma criança! E você fica exigindo coisas avançadas a ele! Tenha vergonha e porte-se como o pai que você é!

- Nada demais, meu primeiro beijo numa serva foi com 8 anos e meio, me orgulho disso.

- O seu problema é que você é um tarado! Espero que o Diomedes não tenha herdado isso de você!

- Grrrr.... Agora você me irritou! Eu sei muito bem cuidar de meu filho!

- Então prove!

- Ta bom, vou ver o pogresso dele!

- É progresso, Miro... - gota congelada.

- Que seja!

Ao chegarem, pegam Diomedes com o rosto um pouco mais aproximado do de Anice, do que o normal (praticamente colado), ao verem que os pais chegaram, as olham assustados.

- Pai??!!! - surpreende-se Anice.

- Tio Camus??!! - surpreende-se Diomedes. Mas seus pais ficam sem saber o que falar por um bom tempo, até que Camus grita.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO COM MINHA FILHA, SEU DELINQUENTE JUVENIL???!!! - Camus tenta segurar-se para não espancar o pobre garotinho com cara de anjo.

- Anhhh??? É ISSO AÍ FILHO!!! VAI FUNDO, ASSIM VOCÊ ME ORGULHA! - grita Miro muito emocionado com o que o filho fez.

Camus se vira e olha Miro muito surpreso. - O que você disse Miro, acho que não escutei direito...

- Eu falei que estou orgulhoso do meu filho... - responde Miro sem saber aonde Camus quer chegar com essa pergunta.

- ISSO É O QUE VOCÊ DIZ AO SEU FILHO?! ENTÃO SE SUBTENDE PORQUE QUE ELE FAZ ALGO ASSIM, ELE NÃO S" HERDOU A SEM-VERGONHICE DO PAI, QUANTO TEM O TOTAL APOIO DELE!

- LAVE SUA BOCA MALDITA ANTES DE FALAR DE MIM E DE MEU FILHO ASSIM, CAMUS!

- NÃO QUANDO O QUE EU DISSER ESTIVER CERTO!

Assim começa uma discussão entre Miro e Camus.

- Será que fizemos algo de mal, Anice? - pergunta Dio.

- Não sei... - responde a garota surpresa ao ver seu pai descontrolado. Até que chega Hyoga.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - pergunta o russo sem entender nada, Dio e Anice olham ele.

- 'Ah.... ele realmente é muito bonito....' - pensa Anice, e logo age. - Snif... snif....

- O que foi Anice? - pergunta Hyoga preocupado com a filha de seu amado adorado idolatrado salve, salve mestre Camus. E abaixa-se para falar com a garota.

- Anice, o que aconteceu? - pergunta Dio que ia abraçar a amiginha, mas leva um tapão dela.

- Sai seu chato! - empurra Dio e se abraça em Hyoga, que continua sem entender nada. - Snif... o meu papai perdeu a paciência com o senhor Miro, senhor Hyoga.... snif....

- O quê?! O meu amado adorado idolatrado salve, salve, mestre Camus perdeu a paciência com aquele escorpião desprezível? Ora... eu vou fazer dele um enorme cubo de gelo!

- Não! Fica aqui! - fala Anice que continua a chorar e aperta-se mais no peito Hyoga - Eu to com medo.....

- Imagina, Anice! O amado adorado idolatrado salve, salve, mestre Camus é uma ótima pessoa, não precisa que você fique com medo!

- Mas eu to.....

- Que falsa.... - surpreende-se Diomedes com a facilidade que Anice teve de chorar.

- ..... Olha, não chora.... é.... o que posso fazer para que você pare de chorar? - pergunta Hyoga.

- Eu quero sair daqui! Me leva para passear! - responde Anice.

- Ta.

Logo após isso, Camus perde a paciência por completo e congela Miro com um trovão aurora. Dio, vendo que ia acabar sobrando para ele, arrasta o cubo de gelo que agora é o pai da casa de Aquário para a casa de Escorpião. Camus olha para Hyoga com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, verme? - pergunta Camus ainda irritado.

- É... amado, adorado idolatrado salve, salve, mestre Camus... Sua adorada filha Anice me pediu para passear um pouco com ela..... - responde Hyoga amedrontado.

- Isso é verdade, Anice?

- É pai....

- Então vá, mas não demore muito, depois quero ter uma boa conversa com você.

- Ta bom, papai. - ela sai com Hyoga da casa de Aquário.

**...... **Na casa de Virgem.... **......**

Após ter arrumado a bagunça de seu quarto, Métis segue para a casa de Virgem, afim de ver o que sua amiga Shakti está fazendo, ao chegar ela pergunta a Shaka que como sempre está sentado meditando (Zeus! Será que ele faz outra coisa?).

- Tio Shaka? - pergunta Métis, mas não obtém resposta. - Tio Shaka.... - ela cutuca ele, que nem se move. - Ôô!!! Acorda! - balança ele um pouco, que não faz nada. - ACORDA PORRA!! - ela grita no ouvido dele, que novamente não dá sinais de vida.

- Deve estar dormindo... doido! - Métis sai e procura Shakti por toda casa, até que a acha varrendo os campos. - Ta doida, Shakti? O que tu ta fazendo?

- Anh? Ah! Oi, Métis! Tô limpando uns côcos dos meus gatos. - fala Shakti que volta a varrer.

- Ah que legal! Mas e aí, o que ta pegando? Porque você me chamou?

- É que... sabe... eu preciso desabafar... - Shakti para de varrer.

- Quer me contar um segredo, é?

- É... promete que não conta para ninguém?

- Claro! Eu sou um túmulo! Pôde contar comigo!

- É que.... eu gosto do Alejandro já faz um tempo! Pronto, contei!

- Nossa!

Nesse momento aparece Ale e vê que as amigas estão conversando.

- De que cês tão falando? - pergunta Ale.

- Alejandro??!!! - Shakti fica mais vermelha que um tomate de Máscara da Morte.

- De pano de chão. - responde Métis.

- Legaaaaalllllll! De que tipo? Posso conversar também? - pergunta Ale animado com o assunto.

- Do tipo sujo, e você não pode conversar! Saí! - responde Métis, já que Shakti permanece calada.

- Deixa vai! Por favor! Ô, eu conheço um monte de tipo de pano de chão! - fala Ale mais é empurrado por Métis para fora dos campos, vencido, ele vai embora.

- Você acha que ele escutou? - pergunta Shakti.

- Que nada! Ele é um idiota! Aposto que acreditou, mas que grande garoto você esta gostando, né? - responde Métis.

- Ah... ele é bonitinho... eu gosto do jeito..

- Otário dele.

- Ele não é um otário!

- É sim, mas você tem seus gostos! Vou ter que sair, lembrei que deixei uma panela no fogo! Tchau! - fala Métis enquanto sai correndo dos campos.

- Ué, desde quando ela cozinha? - fala Shakti para si mesma, mas volta a varrer.

**......**Nas escadarias da casa de Libra.... **......**

- 'Deixa eu ver, já coloquei meu pai em frente a lareira acesa, só falta achar a anta do Ale...' - pensa Dio enquanto procura seu amigo, até que ambos se encontram - Ei cara! Preciso da sua ajuda!

- Da não, meu pai já deve ter voltado da reunião com a tia horrorosa... - fala Ale.

- Que isso cara! Deixa teu pai sossegado por um tempo! Olha, eu tenho um plano, preciso da sua ajuda!

- Já falei que não vou e não adianta insistir!

- Envolve a Harmonia.....

- To dentro!

Em pouco tempo, Dio e Ale, a dupla demoníaca, chegam á casa de Peixes e são atendidos por Afrodite.

- Olá garotos! E seus pais? - pergunta peixes olhando ao redor, procurando algum lindo cavaleiro.

- A gente veio sozinho.... A Harmonia, ta? - fala Dio.

- Está no quarto dela, entrem!

Eles vão até o quarto da garota....

- Olá, Harmonia! - fala Dio, Ale não diz nada, apenas baba ao ver a garota.

- Oi, o que vocês querem? - responde a adorável peixinha.

- É... nós sabemos que você tem várias barbies, nos dá uma?

- Eu daria todas se pudesse... mas meu pai me mataria se eu perdesse uma barbie que ele me deu...

- Mas só uma não vai fazer falta! Me dá vai!

- To dizendo que não posso!

- Nem em troca de uma tarde inteira jogando no meu videogame?

- ........

- Sabe, eu tenho vários jogos de luta legais, e estão tão parados, coitados...

- Hum, ta bom! Mas levem logo antes que eu mude de idéia!

- Eu quero aquela que tem uma franja e é bem loira! Mas também exijo outra coisa.

- Toma - entrega a ele a boneca - O que é?

- Quero que você peça ao seu pai para fazer uma roupa igual a essa - entrega uma foto a ela - , e não adianta dizer que seu pai não costura roupas de boneca, eu sei!

- Ta bom, mas eu quero uma semana com o videogame para mim!

- Trato fechado! - ele sai com a boneca e arrasta Ale, que só fazia babar.

**......**Na casa de Câncer..... **......**

Máscara da Morte após preparar o almoço, vai a busca de seu filho, Giusepe, e o acha no quarto meditando. (após a palhaçada feita por ele e seu filho, Máscara não deu porrada nele, nem tocou no assunto. Os pais de câncer são quase mães....)

- 'Maldição! Era só que faltava! Maldita hora que eu fui comer uma ativista virgem do Green Peace!' - pensa ele - Filho, para de dormir e vem comer.

- ..... Pai? Eu não estava dormindo! - ele se levanta - O senhor não preparou um bife mal-passado sangrento, não?

- Preparei.

- Ah não! Eu já não agüento mais comida gordurosa! Não tem outra coisa?

- Por Hades! O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Tenho um filho rebelde que não quer comer as comidas feitas pelo próprio pai! - ele coloca a mão na testa e abaixa a cabeça, fazendo um drama - Não me resta mais nada a não ser juntar-me ao senhor, todo poderoso senhor do inferno! - ele tira uma faca do bolso e aponta-o para o próprio peito.

- Não pai, pare! - Giusepe abraça o pai - Eu como o que senhor quiser! Só não se mate!

- Ta bom filho. - Máscara coloca a faca em cima de uma mesa e pensa - 'Não há melhor forma de tratar um filho do que com chantagem emocional, sempre dá certo!'

**......** Na casa de Leão... **......**

Depois da confusão que houve, Aioria, Marin e Dário voltam para a casa de Leão, nos dias que se passaram, Marin deu atenção integral ao leãozinho carente dela, mas Dário pretende reverter a estória...

- 'Droga! Ela só dá atenção ao papai... o que posso fazer...? Já sei! Vou fazer um desenho!' - Dário corre até o quarto, pega uns papéis e lápis e sentado numa mesinha de centro, faz um desenho de Marin. Ele pega o desenho e vai até os dois... - Mamãe!

- Oi Dário! O que foi? - pergunta Marin olhando o jovem leão.

- É que.... eu fiz um desenho seu.... - diz ele fazendo uma cara de vergonha, olhando para o chão e com um pé fazendo um círculo no chão.

- Ah.. um desenho meu? Deixa eu ver!

- Ta aqui.... - ele entrega o desenho a ela, que apesar do rabisco ser bem grotesco, ela adora.

- Ah! É lindo! Você é muito fofo, Dário!

- 'Consegui! Hehehhehe......'

- 'Muito esperto ele.. mas eu sou mais!' - pensa Aioria que se dirige a sala e faz um desenho da Marin também, só que fica pior que o do Dário. -Eu também fiz um desenho, Marin! - ele mostra o desenho a ela.

- Hum..?! Ficou doido, Aioria.... - pergunta ela, mas ao ver a cara de abandonado do seu leão, desentroncha a cara e diz - É... mas ficou bonito.

- E só o Dário ganha um beijo?

- Claro que não! - os dois se beijam, mas Dário interrompe cutucando Marin.

- Mamãe... Por que o papai ganha beijo na boca e eu só ganho na testa? - pergunta Dário.

- Errrr....... - ambos ficam sem saber o que falar.

**...... **Na casa de Gêmeos... **......**

Assim que Métis chega em casa, ela vê que nem seu pai, nem seu tio e seu irmão chegaram, e dirige-se a sala, se joga no sofá, pega o telefone e disca um número.

- ..... clic! Alô? - fala uma voz do outro lado da linha.

- Oi Tio Deba! A Laura ta?

- Ta, espera um pouco que vou chamá-la. - depois de algum tempo... - Oi!

- Oi, Laura! Mulher... to sabendo de uma quentíssima!

- Oi Métis! Fofoca?

- Aham!

- Conta!

- Olha.... eu nem queria te contar, mas.... você promete que não conta pra ninguém?

- Claro! Eu juro! - fala Laura fazendo uma cruz com os dedos.

- Hoje eu fui falar com a Shakti, sabe...

- Sei, conta a fofoca!

- Ta bom apressada! Ela me disse que gosta do Alejandro!

- AHHHH!!!! Nossa! Eu nem sabia dessa! To surpresa!

- E você acha que eu não?

- Olha, o meu pai ta me chamando, depois eu te ligo! Tchau!

- Tchau! Clic!

- Clic!

**......** Na casa de Touro…. **......**

Após saber da fofoca de Métis, Laura não perde tempo e liga para Afrodite.

- ..... Clic! Alô! - fala uma voz beeem masculina…..

- Afrodite? É você?

- É, quem fala? - e continua a voz grossa.

- Laura....

- MENINA! É VOCÊ?! - agora ele volta a conhecida voz de gay... uu

- Sou...

- Diz!

- Você nem sabe da maior!

- Que a Shina anda passando chifres no Shura com o Shaka?

- Não.

- Que o Miro dorme com um pijama de escorpiões?

- Não! A Shakti, filha do Shaka ta gostando do Alejandro, filho do Shura!

- MENINA! ESSA É QUENTE!!!

- Promete que não espalha?

-Prometo! Tchau!

- Tchau! Clic!

- Clic!

Depois de uma pequena conversa, Laura e Afrodite tratam de espalhar a notícia.

**...... **Na casa de Virgem.... **......**

No outro dia já é o aniversário de 10 anos de Shakti, logo cedo Shaka lhe dá o presente, um rosário igual ao dele. E a diz que preparou uma festa para ela, apesar de não gostar disso. Sem que saibam, Nathan, Dio e Ale preparam um presente especial a Shakti, e logo cedo vão entregar o presente a ela.

- Esse é o nosso presente, Shakti! Meu, do Ale e do Nathan! - fala Dio entregando a ela uma caixa.

- Ah! Obrigado! - ela começa a abrir o pacote, e vê que dentro tem uma boneca loira, com uma franja igual ao do pai dela, um sinal feito de caneta na testa e usando um sari igual ao do pai dela. - Grrr.......

- O que foi, filha? Deixa eu ver! - Shaka pega seus óculos escuros e olha a boneca, e espantado diz - Por acaso isso não seria eu, seria pivetes?

- Aham! - falam Nathan, Ale e Dio sorrindo.

- Ora seus.... - Shakti ía dar umas boas porradas neles, por estarem falando mal de seu pai, levanta a mão que segurava o rosário, mas incrivelmente os moleques saem voando em direção aos campos Twin Sal. - Anh? - ela olha para o rosário.

- Muito bem filha! Vejo que nem vou precisar lhe explicar muito como se usa! Mas vamos ver o estrago! - fala Shaka que pela primeira vez mostrou um sorriso para a filha.

- Mas pai.... eu não fiz nada...

**.....****.....****......****.....**

Continua....

Não perca no próximo capítulo a festa de Shakti....

**.....****.....****.....****......**

Oi!! Queridos leitores, muito obrigado pelos coments!! E não percam o próximo capítulo dos nosso anjinhos...

Kourin-sama - kourinsamabol.com.br

Fofão-chan - fofaochanhotmail.com

**.....****.....****.....****......**


	4. Capítulo 4

** : ...Anjinhos de ouro... :**

**cap. 4 - O aniversário de Shakti.**

Shaka caminha alegremente pela casa indo ao campo Twin Sal junto com sua filha, que por sua vez não entendia o que está havendo, ou o que haverá. Ao chegarem, presenciam uma cena lamentável, Diomedes com a cara enfiada num montinho de merda e desmaiado no chão, o montinho juntado por Shakti no dia anterior, que está ao lado de umas das árvores. Nathan levitando, estando apenas a alguns centímetros do chão, e fazendo um esforço mental admirável para conseguir tal proeza. E por fim, Alejandro pendurado no alto de uma das árvores pela cueca. Shaka até tenta conter-se para não rir, mas após chamar os pais dos garotos pelo cosmo, dá gargalhadas satisfeitas pela vingança não executada pelo próprio, mas sim por sua filha. Shakti não gostou nada do que viu, permaneceu horrorizada com a cena e não acreditando que ela possa ter feito algo assim. Logo após isso, Miro, Mú e Shura chegam ao local, Miro e Shura riem satisfeitos, Miro porque simplesmente achou engraçado e Shura porque viu que finalmente seu garoto teve uma boa lição. E quanto a Mú...

- Shaka, o que aconteceu? Porque estão todos assim? - pergunta Mú confuso - Não seria mais uma travessura dos três, seria?

- Exatamente! Veja só! - Shaka mostra a Áries a boneca barbie dada de presente à filha dele e explica o que aconteceu.

- HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! - se controla e pára de rir - Desculpe, Shaka, não me contive. Mas creio que o castigo já foi suficiente para aprenderem uma boa lição.

- Acho que não, Mú. A educação deve vir dos pais, e não de situações cotidianas. Tenho certeza que aprenderam isso porque os próprios pais já lhes contaram algumas travessuras, e eles podem ter entendido que isso seja certo e que não há mal em fazer algumas.

- Pois é, concordo plenamente com você, Shaka. Coisas como essas podem servir de exemplo e talvez a criança possa interpretar que isso é certo!

- Bem, preciso aplicar uma boa lição nos outros pais dos delinqüentes juvenis, e quanto a você, Mú, acho que esse garoto não se pareça com você, desculpe a palavra, mas ele é muito pícaro!

- Tudo bem, Shaka! 'Espero que ele não saiba nem ninguém que eu era tão travesso quanto o Nathan na idade dele, me surpreende ele não fazer por onde pôr a culpa em alguém, como eu fazia.' - pensa Mú. E quando vê que Shaka estava conversando com Miro e Shura, pega seu filho e sai dali de fininho... Senão a estória iria sobrar bronca para Nathan e descobrimentos de estórias antigas quanto a Mú.

Enquanto Miro, Shura e Shaka discutem, porque o indiano foi mostrar a causa da confusão e os outros pais riram da cara dele, Diomedes acorda meio zonzo, tirando a cara da merda e olhando à sua volta.

- O que aconteceu aqui? - olha para cima e vê Alejandro pendurado pela cueca. - HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

- ISSO NÃO TEM GRAÇA! ME TIRA DAQUI! - grita o jovem espanhol.

- Como não tem? Eu com a cara enfiada na merda e você pendurado pela cueca, e não tem graça? - olha para os lados e vê que Nathan não está em lugar algum. - CADÊ AQUELE FDP??!! NÃO ACREDITO QUE ELE SE SAFOU!!!

- O MÚ LEVOU ELE, AGORA ME TIRA DAQUI!!!!

- CALA A BOCA! DEIXE DE SER FRESCO, VOCÊ ESTÁ NUMA SITUAÇÃO MELHOR QUE A MINHA!!

- NÃO ESTOU NÃO! EU BATI CONTRA A ÁRVORE, DESLIZEI UM POUCO E CORTEI MINHAS COSTAS!!!

- PROBLEMA TEU!

Após terminarem a discussão, Miro e Shura levam seus filhos para a suas casas, sob a condição de Shaka, que se rirem novamente dele, acabarão pior que seus filhos. E Shura não está disposto a levar porrada hoje, e Miro ainda está meio congelado da luta com Camus, a antares está resfriada, só faz tossir o tempo todo. Quanto a Shaka, permaneceu mudo e frio como sempre, mas surpreendeu sua filha quanto no jantar.

- Pai! Você está doente!? - fala Shakti surpresa com a quantidade de hambúrgueres a mesa, sem tirar os olhos deles.

- Não. Mas devo dizer que você merece isso hoje. Parabéns! Estou muito orgulhoso de você, filha! - e pela primeira vez, Shaka abraçou sua filha.

- posso...comer...os hambúrgueres? - pergunta temerosa da resposta do pai.

- Claro!

- Valeu!!! - e avança na comida, coitada, tanto tempo comendo mato com o pai... - Mas... será que eu posso ir levar umas ervas de cura para o Alejandro... coitado, teve a pior queda....

- Hmmm..... Todo bem, mas não vejo o porquê de você ter pena daquele delinqüente juvenil.

No outro dia....

Como havia prometido a Shakti, Shaka prepara uma festa de aniversário, na verdade mais parece uma recepção entre adultos que simplesmente uma festa destinada á crianças.

Todos os cavaleiros, amazonas, aspirantes, filhos e Atena já estão na festa. Algo muito formal, com a ausência de som e aperitivos oleosos e gordurosos, a única bebida á ser servida é chá. O bolo foi feito com frutas cristalizadas, não sendo muito gorduroso, mas bastante saudável. A festa está sendo realizada na sala da casa de Virgem, onde está estendido um enorme tapete indiano com vários desenhos mitológicos, e bastante caro também. Numa área afastada de Shaka, Miro, Shura, Saga, Afrodite e Kanon conversam bastante preocupados.

- Car! Essa festa está muito chata! - protesta Miro educadamente.

- Se isso pode ser considerado uma festa! Acho que nunca fui a algo pior! - fala Kanon.

- Talvez eu até suportasse isso se o Shaka estivesse usando aquela.... aahhhhh..... Sari branca.... huhuhuhuhu….. - fala Afrodite com as mãos em seu rosto corado ao se lembrar dos santos momentos em que Shaka resolve usar uma roupa adaptada ao calor da Grécia.

- A questão é, precisamos dar um jeito nisso!

- Concordo, Shura! Precisamos dar um jeito nisso ou será definitivamente uma festa perdida, e agora que temos filhos, não podemos nos ausentar sempre para festas! Mas... o que fazer....? - fala Saga um tanto pensativo.

- Se não me engano, Shaka tem um enorme jardim, que não possui muitas árvores... ¿Estoy cierto?

- É.... ele tem.... "timo, Shura! Poderemos arrumar uma festa lá!

- Certamente Shaka não irá permitir!

- Poderíamos embriaga-lo!

- Quanto isso e a festa, deixem comigo! - fala Miro - Eu e Aioria já prevíamos algo assim, por isso compramos bastante bebida e guardamos, e o Deba preparou aquilo que ele chama de 'feijoada', que realmente é delicioso! Só iremos precisar de ajuda para carregar tudo, as mesas, o som, as cadeiras, as comidas..... Bem agora vou tratar de embriagar Shaka!

- Topamos! - falam os demais cavaleiros. Miro se afasta do grupo e vai falar com Shaka, que estava do outro lado da sala.

- Olá, Shaka! Quer um pouco mais de chá?

- Não precisa, já tenho bastante em meu copo. - responde virgem friamente.

- Que isso! Eu faço questão! - Miro retira o copo da mão de Shaka e se dirige a uma das mesas. - hehehehe..... Tu ta fudido, barbie! - molha a antares de leve no copo, só que percebe que fez isso no copo errado, e antes de eliminar o liquido, Camus pegou o copo e bebeu. - 'Droga! Espero que nada aconteça! Ah! Não é culpa minha!' - pensa ele ao ver o francês bebendo do líquido, e depois enche o copo de Shaka e molha a anteres nele. Feito isso, o entrega a Shaka.

Alguns minutos após ter bebido o chá envenenado de Miro, Shaka sentia sua visão meio turva, se não fosse uma boa cadeira para o auxiliar no momento em que se sentia muito tonto, ele teria caído no chão como num mergulho fulminante. Do outro lado da sala, Miro, Kanon, Saga, Shura e Afrodite olhavam pasmos para o cavaleiro de Virgem.

- Car! Será que exarei no veneno?

- Não sei, mas se acontecer algo com o Shaka, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, saibam! - fala Shura tentando escapar da responsabilidade quanto ao possível óbito de Shaka.

- Se ele morrer, eu quero a receita do veneno, será maravilhosa para um plano de dominação mundial... HAHAHAHAHA!!!!

- Se ele ficar inconsciente é meu! Huhuhuhu..... - fala Afrodite.

Quando Shaka já estava visivelmente bêbado, pois, tudo aquilo que sentiu foi apenas um pequeno efeito colateral, os cavaleiros foram arrumar a festa, com aprovação de Shaka e sem nenhuma reclamação de Camus, afinal, nenhum dos dois está ciente do que acontece. Assim foi criada a 'festa dos adultos' e 'festa das crianças'....

**Na festa dos adultos...**

Nos campos Twin Sal foram postas mesas, nestas há vários tira-gosto além de um enorme caldeirão de feijoada, preparada pelo Aldebaran. Ao lado destas há uma enorme mesa, e sentados ao redor dela estão os papais, Atena, alguns outros cavaleiros e umas servas.

- Ô Deba, pra que essas barracas armadas? - pergunta Saga olhando-as.

- São para auxiliar no caso de vocês desmaiarem de tanto beber ou entrarem em coma alcoólico. É só chuta-los para dentro delas, mais fácil que os levar para suas casas.

- Interessante.....

E um som de Jorge Aragão invade o lugar santo, junto com bastante bebida alcoólica....

**Na festa das crianças**

Na sala principal da casa de Virgem, um pouco afastada da porta de entrada dos Campos Twin Sal está montada a festa das crianças. Nela participam as crianças, claro, algumas servas mais velhas que sabem como lidar com pivetes da categoria deles, servas jovens, Marin, Shina e Seiya. Marin já sabendo o que pretendia alguns cavaleiros, preparou alguns docinhos de festa e outros e deixou guardado. Numa enorme mesa está o bolo de Shakti, os docinhos e salgadinhos preparados por Marin, que também trouxe refrigerante para as crianças. Foram feitas algumas brincadeiras com elas, até que Seiya finalmente chegou com o prometido, bastante cadeiras e um som, além de cds dele, cds da Xuxa. Entre as crianças....

Começa a tocar uma música que é uma verdadeira porcaria auditiva, e Harmonia comenta...

- Acho que esse som é da Xuxa....

- Xuxa?! Que lixo! - completa Laura - Bem que poderiam tocar um pouco de pagode!

- Pagode?! - perguntam todos os presentes sem saber do que se trata.

- É um som da minha terra... aiai! - suspira.

- Mas como você sabe que isso é da Xuxa, Harmonia? Teu pai não te obriga a escutar isso, não?

- Não Shakti, graças a Zeus ele não me obriga. É porque o tio Seiya escuta tão auto que dá para ouvir da casa de Peixes.

- Sorte sua, meu pai me obriga a meditar 5 horas por dia, escutar sons de meditação e recitar mantras.... é horrível......

Enquanto conversavam, os adultos já terminaram uma brincadeirinha conhecida, juntaram cadeiras e arrumaram o som. Marin vai falar com eles.

- Crianças! Vamos brincar um pouco? Vem que eu os ensino.

- "Vamos brincar disso? Mas que porcaria....." - pensam todos.

- "Tudo com a Marin é bom!" - pensa Dário.

- A brincadeira é a seguinte, vocês andam ao redor da cadeira enquanto a música estiver ligada, quando o Seiya abaixar o som, vocês correm para se sentar, quem ficar em pé sai da brincadeira, quem a vencer vai ganhar uma enorme sesta com doces, certo? Alguma dúvida? - pergunta Marin explicando a brincadeira. - Er..... o que foi, Seiya? Por que levantou a mão?

- É que eu quero saber aonde baixa o som.

- Por Zeus..... - Marin põe a mão sobre a testa - Shina, cuida disso por favor!

- Ta bom....

- Essa mãe do Dário está pensando que nos somos tão idiotas quanto ele.... - comenta Diomedes com Nathan.

- Pois é! Vou estragar essa brincadeira.... - comenta Nathan de volta.

E a brincadeira começa. Quando restam apenas Diomedes, Alejandro, Nathan e Anice para sair dela, Um tanto que propositalmente, Nathan empurra Ale, que empurra Dio que cai por cima de Anice, que cai por cima das cadeiras.

- Grrrrr..... ALE SEU FDP!!!! - Dio sai de cima de Anice e voa para cima de Ale, esmurrando-o, enquanto Nathan olha a cena e ri bastante.

- Por Zeus! O que aconteceu?! Seiya e Shina, separem os dois, '', vamos ver se a Anice se machucou! - fala Marin.

Por sorte, ninguém se machucou, só Ale que ganhou umas dorzinhas, graças ao seu amigo, e Nathan não foi acusado de nada. Os adultos decidiram não fazer mais essa brincadeira, como já está tarde, decidiram que farão outra brincadeira rápida e depois cantarão os parabéns para Shakti, depois já vai ser a hora deles dormirem. Arrumaram umas caixas com uns pequenos buracos e colocaram coisas dentro, para brincar de adivinhar. O primeiro foi Tales, que ficou com medo de alguns hamsters de Harmonia, pequenos bichinhos de estimação. Agora é a vez de Ale.

- Pronto, está vendo alguma coisa, Ale? - pergunta Shina, que estava ajeitando uma venda no rosto de seu novo filhinho.

- To.

- Merda! Vou ter que ajeitar melhor!

- Espera um pouco, Shina. Ô Ale, o que ce ta vendo? - fala Diomedes.

- Um monte de coisa, tudo preto.

- Pode deixar, Shina. Num sabe que esse aí é burro?

- Já tinha me esquecido, ao pai ele não puxou. Pronto Ale, - coloca a mão dele dentro da caixa - o que você acha que é?

- Hum..... Não sei.... é duro e mole, grande e grosso.... sei não. - ao escutar isso, algumas servas começam a rir, incluindo Shina, mas Marin se adianta:

- Psiu! Não vamos baixar o nível aqui na frente das crianças, né? Você não sabe, Ale?

- Naum.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

- Shina, tira a venda dele. - ela abre a caixa e dentro só tinha uma manga (fruta). - Ta vendo, era só uma manga.

Ale fica branco ao ver a fruta, tão branco quanto a parede da casa de Virgem e fala. - Não, isso não é uma manga, é a "Fruta Mal"!

- Fruta Mal? - perguntam-se todos, mas não encontram Ale. Este fugiu da onde estava e foi para o alto de uma pilastra.

- ALE, SAI DAÍ! VOCÊ PODE CAIR! - grita Marin desesperada.

- NÃO VOU SAIR! O BICHO MAL VAI ME COMER!!!

- MAS QUE HIST"RIA É ESSA DE BICHO MAL??!!

- Bem... é o seguinte... - fala Shina.

**Flashback**

Em uma noite na casa de Capricórnio, Alejandro, habitualmente não queria ir dormir, preferia abusar da paciência de Shina e Shura por toda a noite. Mas es que Shura tinha preparado uma noite especial para Shina, mas com o Alejandro do lado..... Então, ele teve uma idéia, foi na cozinha e pegou uma manga, depois fez uma cara de espanto e medo, mostrou a manga ao filho e disse:

- Filho.... você sabe o que é isso?

- Claro que sei, é uma manga.

- Não filho, ele é um monstro! - após dizer isso, Shina já entende o que pretende Shura, assim, entra na brincadeira.

- É, Ale, ele é o bicho mal!

- Glup!

- E sabe o que ele gosta de fazer com crianças que não vão dormir cedo? - completa Shura.

- Não....

- Ele devora! Ele adora criancinhas! - fala Shina com uma cara maléfica.

- AHHHHHHH!!!! - e Ale corre para o seu quarto, para dormir.

- AHAHAHAHAHA!!! - e Shura e Shina caem na risada!

**fim do flashback**

Após ouvirem a mirabolante estória contada por Shina, todos os presentes ficam imensamente boquiabertos, como se seus queixos descessem ao inferno, diriam oi a Hades e voltassem. Uma das servas se adiantou a falar.

- Bom, então imagino que seja melhor tirarmos essa manga daqui, e esperarmos ele descer por si só.

- É o que podemos fazer. - lamenta-se Marin.

- E quem vai ser o próximo a brincar? - fala uma das servas após jogar fora a manga, que infelizmente bate perto do pilar onde Alejandro estava, ele logo sai dali, alcançando o alto da construção da casa, e fica sentado em uma laje do telhado.

- Eu! - Anice se aproxima da mesa.

- Certo, ô Seiya, pega aquela caixa ali a esquerda! - fala Marin.

- Ta bom, Marin. "Mas qual é a esquerda? Hummm...acho que essa....." - pensa, e pega a caixa da direita. Entrega a Marin, e Anice não demora muito a pôr a mão dela dentro desta e....

- Deixa eu ver..... Hein? O que é isso? - puxa um dos bichos de dentro para fora - AAAAHHHHHHH UM ESCORPIÃO!!!! - e joga o bichano longe, mas Diomedes se adianta e o pega.

- Mas esse Seiya é mesmo um idiota! Pegou a caixa dos escorpiões!

- Escorpiões??!! - perguntam todos em coral.

- Sim, são os escorpiões do meu pai, eu os trouxe aqui para brincar com eles, olha, esse aqui é o Miro Júnior. - e se aproxima de Anice, que está bastante trêmula, ainda com o escorpião na mão. - Anice, você tem medo de escorpião é?

- Sai....sai.....sai de perto de mim com esse monstro! - e quanto mais Anice se afasta, Dio se aproxima com o Miro Júnior na mão até que ele o joga para cima dela - AHHHHH!!! - e consegue congelar o bichano, caindo apenas o cubo de escorpião no chão.

- SUA !!!! VOCÊ CONGELOU O MIRO JÚNIOR!!! - e Dio se ajoelha em frente ao cubo de escorpião, pega ele, que mesmo queimando a sua pele o abraça e deixa lágrimas rolarem pelo o seu rosto. - Snif.... Miro Júnior..... snif!

- Dio... eu... - fala Anice meio sem jeito.

- SAI DAQUI, SUA ASSASSINA DE ESCORPI'ES! - Dio olha-a com ódio, mas passageiro. Todos olhavam tristes para o drama de Dio, e Seiya até derruba a caixa sem querer, em meio a toda confusão, os 9 escorpiões se matam, um suicídio coletivo. - NÃO!! VOCÊS TAMBÉM! NÃÃÃÃÃOOO!! - Dio olha os pobres escorpiões mortos no chão e abraça um a um. - Sinf... Escorpião-rei.... Escorpion! Snif.....Aura negra.... veneninho......

- Errr.... Vamos continuar crianças? - fala uma das servas tentando trazer alegria a festa, novamente.

E a brincadeira se segue, sem nenhuma contradição. Até que Tales e Nathan vão falar com Dio, preocupados com Ale, que recusava-se a sair da onde estava.

- Ô Dio.... Como a gente faz para o Ale sair dali?

- Sei lá! Taca pedra! Agora saiam daqui!

- Legal! Tales, vai pegar umas pedras ali! - e os dois se separam.

Com pedras na mão, Nathan é o primeiro a tentar acertar Ale, sem que ninguém veja, mas erra propositalmente. Tales tenta e, com sua maravilhosa pontaria acerta a perna de Ale, que se debate e vai agarrar a perna dolorida, mas acaba caindo. Bem em cima do bolo.

- MEU BOLO!!! ALE SEU FDP!!! - grita Shakti, que é a primeira a ver que Ale caiu em cima do bolo dela.

- Não fui eu, foi o merda do Tales que jogou a pedra em mim! - e Ale se levanta da onde estava e corre para bater no pequeno geminiano, mas Shina é mais rápida e o pega sem muita delicadeza.

- Chega, diabinhos! Por hoje é o suficiente! Agora vão todos para as suas casas!

E assim termina a festa das crianças, com todos indo para suas casas, e fingir dormir, como não são idiotas, quando Shina, Marin e as servas vão embora para a festa dos adultos, todos se reúnem na casa de Escorpião para comerem doces e brincar, mas sem confusões.

**No outro dia....**

Todos acordaram exaustos da festa, nos Campos Twin Sal, deitados sem luxo no chão, e alguns em situações piores, dento das cabanas, que foram chutados por estarem bêbados demais. Todos com a exceção de Shaka. Quando acordaram, trataram de sair dali correndo, senão não iriam sobreviver as fúrias de Shaka. Já o loiro, ele acorda muito bem acompanhado com duas servas, se levanta sem entender nada, despensa elas, mas antes as pergunta o que aconteceu no dia anterior, elas lhe contam que Miro, Shura, Afrodite, Saga e Kanon o embebedaram e fizeram uma festa em seu jardim, bagunçando tudo. E ele comprova isso, vê toda a bagunça e por um momento pensa que vai explodir e mandar tudo pelos ares, mas se acalma, senta-se como habitualmente na posição de lótus e arquiteta uma vingança aos cavaleiros.

"Agora eles vão aprender a não mexer em nada da minha casa." - pensa, e vasculha a mente de cada cavaleiro, para criar um ilusão conjunta. Mas sua filha, Shakti, que havia ido dormir na casa de Afrodite, chega. Ela entra em seu quarto e olha se depara com uma estatueta de Buda, que logicamente o querido papai dela colocou lá no dia anterior, e ela não percebeu, pega a estatueta e vai até o pai.

"Vou pôr todos na palma da mão de Buda."

- Ô pai, por que que o senhor vive pondo essa estatueta de bunda no meu quarto, pow, já disse que não gosto! - fala inocentemente Shakti.

Com o comentário da filha, Shaka se atrapalha e põe todos não na palma da mão de Buda, mas na bunda de Buda.

**Na ilusão...**

- Aonde estamos? - pergunta Kanon confuso.

- Não sei.... Mas já vi algo parecido, isso deve ser uma ilusão de Shaka! Olha, eu sabia que ele iria se vingar! - responde Saga.

- É, Saga, mas não parece que estamos na palma da mão de Buda, parece que ele está deitado e.... - fala Shura.

- AAHHHHHH!! UMA BUNDA! UAU! - grita Afrodite.

- Acho que o veneno deixou o Shaka doido.... - fala Miro.

**_Continua....._**

**Nota das autoras:** - Bem, acho que esse capítulo ficou meio sem graça.... No próximo capítulo publicaremos alguns dos significados dos nomes dos anjinhos. Beijos!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Anjinhos de ouro **

**Capítulo V**

**" Um parto difícil de acontecer..."**

Na ilusão....

- Por Zeus! Agora Shaka enlouqueceu de vez! Falei que não devíamos ter deixado-o beber demais! Agora quem paga o pato somos nós. - fala Saga entrando em dezepero.

- Pela primeira vez, tenho que concordar com você, irmão.

- Se enlouqueceu ou não, não sei, mas o único que parece estar gostando disso é o Afrodite, olhem só a expressão dele, parece que gosta! - fala Miro.

- Só sei de uma coisa, estou escorregando no rego da bunda de Buda!! Socorro! - fala Shura quase caindo.

**- **Cuidado Shura! - exclamam todos.

Do outro lado, Shaka...

- Santo Buda! O que estou fazendo?! - e retira todos da ilusão - Ufa! - suspira - Agora que todos estão aqui, vou-lhes aplicar um castigo divino!

Todos os presentes, que participavam da ilusão engolem em seco. E Saga pronuncia-se.

- Errr.... Shaka, por favor, nos perdoe, só pensávamos em tentar criar um bom ambiente, e... Não sabíamos que resultaria nisso, mas... Enfim, sei que você é um dos únicos cavaleiros racionais do Santuário, pense bem, agimos com total ignorância e impulsividade...

- Não adianta Saga, sei que Atena concordará com minha punição, pois estou a caminho de seu templo, enquanto isso...

- (todos) Glup.

- Arrumem minha casa.

- (todos) O quê?!

- Exatamente, Shura, seu filho pulou em cima do bolo de aniversário de minha filha, portanto, limpe o chão que se sujou e as paredes. Trate de limpar bem, cuidado com a pintura da parede para não manchar, e encere o chão. Saga e Kanon lavem toda a louça que se sujou, há mais ou menos 6 pilhas. Depois ajudem a Afrodite a limpar os meus campos, que estão sujos com restos de comida, enfim, há todo tipo de sujeira imaginável lá. E quanto a você, Miro, limpe os banheiros sujos de vômito, aposto como você resolveu distribuir novas receitas de coquetéis a base de veneno, o resultado é que vomitaram e sujaram tudo, limpe todo e qualquer vômito. É só, irei agora ao templo de Athena, e se quando eu chegar não estiver nada limpo. - Shaka faz um movimento passando o dedo pelo pescoço fazendo um som de serra. E se vai.

Enquanto tudo acontece, no templo de Athena....

Diomedes, Nathan e Alejandro reúnem-se frente a estátua de Athena...

- Você tem certeza, Nathan? - pergunta Diomedes olhando desconfiado o amigo.

- Claro! Meu pai me disse que morreram todos os cavaleiros de ouro em uma guerra santa que houve contra um tal Hades, depois a tia os ressuscitaram.

- Hmmm....

- Vamo gente! Se decidam logo! - protesta Ale.

- Ah tudo bem, vamo nessa!

Assim, Nathan entrega um pote de tinta guache vermelha a Ale, que põe-se a escalar a gigantesca estátua de Athena. O jovem Áries e Dio começam a pintar algo na parede, o que tinha escrito em um papel:

_ Antena kerida, estou com muita raiva de você, estou te esperando no inferno pra gente brigar. _

_ Ades._

- Gente, cheguei! - grita Ale assim que chega ao nariz da estátua de Athena, e seus amigos já haviam terminado a pixação.

- Vai lá, Ale!!!

Ale estira a língua para a estátua, depois começa a pintar seu nariz com a tinta. Dio se aproxima desta e com um 'chute voador' grita:

- Te odeio, Athena!

Já Nathan percebe que Ale usa uma demasiada quantidade de tinta e grita:

- ALE MALDITO! NÃO USE MUITO DA MINHA TINTA! - num ato de total ignorância esmurra a velha e frágil estátua de Athena, que, com o tempo, a voadora de Dio e o murro de Nathan, põe-se a rachar, ameaçando cair.

- Essa não! A ESTÁTUA VAI CAIR! - Nathan grita desesperado antes de sair do templo.

- ALE, SAI DAÍ! - Diomedes também corre.

- Anh?! O que foi? AHHH!!!! - Ale pula para uma pilastra e a velha estátua de Athena cai.

Após o barulho da queda da estátua, Saori que estava ocupadíssima (dormindo em seu quarto) e o Grande-mestre, Shion, que também estava ocupadíssimo (dormindo no trono) vão ver o que aconteceu. Saori entra em um estado de choque ao pensar no dinheiro que será investido na compra de uma nova estátua e Shion ri baixo. Saori tenta pegar Ale, que ainda pendurado na pilastra, estira língua para ela.

Assim foi, todos limparam a casa de Virgem, claro que não foram perfeitos, quebraram algumas estátuas de Buda, e Shaka quase enlouqueceu por causa disto. Aplicado o castigo, foi a hora da linda filhinha dele. Já que ele cismou que havia participação dela na confusão, e que deveria ter sido autoritária em questão as festas que houve.

- Está decidido e pronto!

- Mas pai...

- Não quero saber, Shakti, três semanas sem carne e não se fala mais nisso!

[][][][][][][][][]

E assim se passaram 5 dias. Shakti não tocou em um pedaço sequer de carne, estando a ponto de enlouquecer. Shura se segurando para não dar uma boa surra em Ale, por causa do chão e das paredes, da estátua de Athena, de todos os dias em que ele o acorda as primeiras horas da manhã gritando que não sabe descer da árvore que fica ao lado da casa de Capricórnio e uma infinidade de coisas. Miro com horror a banheiro, preferindo ir cagar no mato... Enfim, uma loucura.

Na casa de Câncer...

Está uma linda manhã e Máscara da morte faz um churrasco em frente a sua casa. Convida os seus visinhos, Saga, Kanon, Métis e Tales e Aioria, Marin e Dário para almoçar. Tudo para provar ao seu filho, Guisepe, que é uma boa pessoa. E parece estar conseguindo. Tudo está normal, todos sentados a uma enorme mesa conversando, exceto por Métis e Tales que brigam porque, Tales insiste em dizer que Métis lhe roubou um pedaço de carne, já Métis afirma não ter feito nada disso. Saga e Kanon também brigam, porque Saga está do lado de Tales e Kanon do lado de Métis. Aioria e Dário também brigam, pela atenção de Marin. E como se já não bastasse toda a confusão, Guisepe tenta a todo custo conversar com Métis, e a convidar para dar uma volta qualquer dia desses pelo Santuário. Até que Marin...

- Nossa! Essa carne está realmente uma delícia! Acho que vou pedir a recita a Máscara da morte. Com licença. - e vai até Máscara - Máscara, posso lhe incomodar por instantezinho?

- Hm...? Ah, é você Marin, o que quer?

- Se não lhe incomodar sabe, mas você poderia me passar a receita da carne, está realmente uma delícia! Gostaria de saber como é feita. É algum tipo especial de carne?

- Claro que é, e exige um cuidado redobrado ao ser preparada, nada pode falhar, se não compremete todo o prato sabe.

- Entendo...

- Para início, a carne deve ser bem separada, o gosto da gordura deste animal não é lá muito agradável.

- Sei...

- Também deve-se ter um cuidado redobrado com os pêlos, para que nada caia sobre a comida, não faz bem, também deve-se prestar atenção as tripas, não deve restar nada. Depois se tempera com...

- Pêlo?

- É, pêlo.

- Mas... Que animal é esse?

- Gato.

- Gato??!!

- Sim, gato, e preto. - após dizer isso, Marin põe a mão na boca e corre para dentro da casa de Câncer - Espere, Marin! Ainda não lhe falei do tempero! Mas que mulher maluca!

Após ver sua esposa correndo para dentro da casa, Aioria vai perguntar o que aconteceu a Máscara.

- O que houve, Máscara?

- Não sei, ela agiu assim depois que lhe disse qual a carne do churrasco...

- Sim, e qual é a carne do churrasco?

- Gato.

- O quê??!!

- Gato, carne de gato, foi isso que você ouviu.

- GATO??! EU NÃO ACREDITO??!

- O que foi, Aioria? - pergunta Saga após ouvir o berro do leão.

- ESSE IMBECIL ESTÁ NOS SERVINDO CARNE DE GATO!

- O QUÊ??!! - exclamam todos.

- O que há, vocês estavam elogiando até agora. - defende-se Máscara. Mas de nada adianta, todos correm desesperados ao banheiro, esperando sua vez de vomitar. E Guisepe vai até o pai.

- Pai, que gatos eram esses?

- Uns gatos pretos que achei aqui, por que pergunta, filho?

- SEU DESALMADO! MATOU OS MEUS GATOS! ODEIO VOCÊ! - e corre para o seu quarto.

E assim termina a grande festa de Máscara, todos vomitando o que podem, e Guisepe trancado em seu quarto sem querer falar com o pai.

[][][][][]

Ao entardecer.... Na casa de Áries...

- Olá, Shakti! Estava esperando você, fiz pipoca para daqui a pouco. - fala Nathan recebendo sua convidada, Shakti.

- Oi, Nathan.

Certo dia, Shaka resolveu jogar fora a televisão de sua casa, achava que aquilo era desnecessário, mesmo sabendo que sua filha é viciada em novelas mexicanas. Desde então, Shakti passou a assistir sua novela nas casas de seus amigos e amigas, e desta vez Nathan a convidou para assistir a novela em sua casa. Mu não estará, pois foi cuidar de uns assuntos em Jamiel com Kiki (limpar sua casa). Já fazia cinco dias que Shakti não comia carne...

Shakti estava desesperada, para todos os lados que olhava, via um suculento pedaço de carne, e não conseguia se concentrar na novela, além de que Nathan tentava a todo custo pegar em sua mão.

- Nathan...

- O que foi, Shakti? "Ela me olha de uma maneira estranha..." - pensa.

- Nathan... Será que eu... posso...

- "O quê?! Nunca pensei que rolaria agora, nem que ela fosse tão liberal! Não estou preparado e... Ah! Deixe de besteiras, Nathan! Seja firme, aja como um homem, esteja preparado para tudo!" - depois dos pensamentos pevertidos, Nathan fala - Nem precisa pedir, Shakti, eu... saiba que...eu...te...

Antes que Nathan pudesse terminar o que tinha para dizer, Shakti aproxima seu rosto do dele, suas respirações se batem, Nathan se aproxima mais, mas Shakti desce um pouco e...

- Nhac! - Shakti morde de leve o pescoço de Nathan.

- Shakti?! O que é isso, está maluca?! Large meu pescoço! "O que isso? Demonstração de amor entre animais? Ta doendo!" SHAKTI, ME SOLTA! AIIII!! ISSO DOI! ME SOLTA! - tanto que Nathan empurra Shakti que ela para de morder o pescoço dele, e recobra a conciência.

- Nathan?! Zeus! O que fiz! Nathan, me desculpe! - e corre.

- Aiaiaiai!!! Meu pescoço! - Nathan geme de dor no sofá de sua casa. Depois de um tempo, fica só a marca da mordida, e Mu chega em casa, vê seu filho...

- Filho?! O que foi isso?! - pergunta Mu tocando no pescoço de seu filho.

- Foi a Shakti, pode ficar tranqüilo, pai, não ta doendo.

- O quê?! A filha do Shaka fez isso?!

- Pivetezinhos safados vocês, hein? Eu nunca faria isso na idade de vocês! - zomba Kiki.

- Kiki, você me ajuda mais, FICANDO CALADO!! Venha filho, vamos falar com o Shaka.

- Hein? Não pai, espera!

Mu sai bufando de sua casa em direção a casa de Virgem, ao chegar, encontra Shaka como de habitual, meditando, mas estava vestido com um pijama de budazinhos.

- Shaka! Precisamos ter uma séria conversa sobre nossos filhos!

- zzzzz.....

- Shaka, acorda.

- zzzzzzzzzzz....... ROOOONC! Zzzzz.......

- ACORDA PORRA!! - Mu grita no ouvido de Shaka.

- Anh?! O quê?! Não, Buda, perdão, não foi por querer! - Shaka pula do chão e se abraça nas pernas de Mu.

- Shaka... EU SOU O MU!

- O quê?! Tem uma vaca aqui? Cadê?! - ele pula novamente.

- SHAKA, EU SOU MU, CAVALEIRO DE ÁRIES!

- O quê?! Uma vaca é o cavaleiro? Ah! É você, Mu, o que quer?

- Shaka, precisamos conversar sobre nossos filhos.

- Minha filha fez algo? Hahaha!!! Minha filha é perfeita, não faz nada.

- E o que diz sobre isto! - e mostra o pescoço do filho ao loiro.

- O quê?! Minha filha não fez isto!

- Fez sim, ele me disse e você sabe que as crianças não mentem!

- Vamos ver. SHAKTI!

- Sim pai? - Shakti logo aparece.

- Filha, você fez isso? - mostra a marca no pescoço de Nathan.

- Sim, pai. - Shakti abaixa a cabeça.

- O quê?! Mu, isso não pode ficar assim!

- Por isso vim aqui, se o casamento for necessário, meu filho se casará com a sua, não é filho?

- Si... sim. "Já isso?" Pois é, pai, foi horrível, doeu muito.

- Doeu? - espanta-se Shaka - Mu, tem certeza que seu filho é homem? Minha filha não se casará com um homossexual!

- Como assim, doeu, filho? - pergunta Mu.

- Doeu, ela mordeu meu pescoço muito forte.

- MORDEU SEU PESCOÇO?! - exclamam Shaka e Mu.

- É, mordeu meu pescoço.

- Por que fez isso, filha? - pergunta Shaka.

- É que... O tempo que eu fiquei sem comer carne, me deixou meio maluca, e... Eu vi Nathan como um pedaço de carne... Aí mordi o pescoço dele...

- Foi só isso?! - falam Shaka e Mu surpresos.

- Foi. - respondem Shakti e Nathan inocentemente.

- Bem... Mas de qualquer forma, você é um péssimo pai, Shaka, como pode deixar sua filha sem carne? Não vê que ela está em faze de desenvolvimento?

- CALE-SE! MU, SAIA DAQUI! NÃO LHE DOU LIBERDADE PARA CRITICAR MEUS ATOS!

Shaka praticamente expulsa Mu e Nathan de sua casa, e deixa Shakti de castigo.

No outro dia... Na casa de Leão...

Marin estava certa de que, dessa vez, era chegada a hora do leãozinho dela e de Aioria nascer, ela já não agüentava mais a dor, e ele não sabia o que fazer. Os gritos de Marin eram tão altos que invadiram todo o Santuário, assim, estavam todos os cavaleiros de ouro e seus filhos, além de Athena na casa de Leão.

- Ele está viajando! - fala Afrodite sem fôlego, que acabara de chegar, vindo do consultório médico do Santuário.

- E não tem ninguém que saiba fazer um parto??!! - Aioria andava de um lado a outro, quase fazendo um buraco no chão.

- Não Aioria, o único que sabia viajou.

- Mas que droga! E agora? O que será de meu filho e Marin?! Athena! Você não sabe fazer um parto?

- Não, não sei Aioria, infelizmente não poderei ajudar...

- MAS É CLARO QUE VOCÊ NÃO VAI AJUDAR! VOCÊ NÃO AJUDA EM NADA! V S" PASSA TODOS OS DIAS SENTADA EM SEU TRONINHO COMO UMA RAINHA, ENQUANTO N"S CAVALEIROS TEMOS QUE NOS VIRAR SOZINHOS PARA QUALQUER COISA!

- Acalme-se Aioria, ou vou bater em você, se continuar a xingar a senhorita Saori... - fala Seiya.

- ME ACALMAR? NÃO VOU ME ACALMAR, MINHA MULHER ESTÁ EM TRABALHO DE PARTO, NÃO HÁ NINGUÉM NESSE SANTUÁRIO QUE SAIBA FAZER UM MALDITO PARTO E AINDA VEM ESSA INÚTIL DIZENDO QUE EM NADA PODE AJUDAR? COMO POSSO FICAR CALMO??!!

- Eu sei fazer um parto. - fala alguém que estava escondido em um canto da casa de Leão.

- Você??!!

- Sim.

- GRRR... EU NÃO ACEITO QUE ESSE TARADO FAÇA O PARTO! QUE FIQUE OLHANDO PARA A MINHA ESPOSA!!

- Aioria, é melhor que você aceite...O Shaka é a sua única esperança!

- NÃO VAI E PRONTO! - mas Aioria continua escutando o choro de dor de sua esposa, e por fim diz - Tudo bem, mas quero acompanhar, e quero que quem faça seja Athena!

- Você está louco? Tudo bem que queira assistir, mas ela nunca fez um parto na vida dela!! Não é Athena? - fala Shaka.

- é...

- ENSINE A ELA! É DIFÍCIL PARA VOCÊ?

- NÃO! Não é difícil para mim, mas será para ela! Não sabe que ela é burra?!

- FAÇA ISSO! - Aioria ameaça bater em Shaka.

- Tudo bem, vamos tentar....

Assim, entram no quarto, Shaka, Aioria e Saori, e Marin permanecia deitada na cama. Shaka fala:

- Tudo bem, Marin, eu lhe ajudarei...

- NÃO QUERO! ... arf... Sai daqui, Shaka!

- Calma, primeiro respire fundo... Vamos lá? - Shaka leva um soco de Marin.

- PQP!! PORQUE VOCÊS ACHAM QUE EU SOU UM TARADO?

- Pensávamos que você fosse o homem mais próximo de Deus, e você aparece com uma filha, o que acha que iríamos pensar?

- Aioria! Que bom... que você está.... aqui! Aiii...-fala Marin.

- Tudo bem, Marin, segure a minha mão!

- Sim, Aioria!

- Tudo bem, agora? Marin, faça bastante força, segure a mão de Aioria. - Marin procura a mão de Aioria, mas acaba descendo um pouco e pega no... leãozinho.

- AHHHHH!!!

- AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Do outro lado...

- O quê? Dois gritos? Já nasceu? - pergunta Shina.

- Não, o outro grito... A voz parecia com a de... - fala Shura.

- Aioria? Aioria está gritando de dor também? - ri Miro.

- Mas que romântico.... O marido compartilhando a dor com a mulher... Hyoga, eu quero você faça o mesmo quando tivermos filhos! - fala Eiri, a namorada do Hyoga que estava em visita no Japão.

- Isto é, se tivermos filhos.

- O que disse, Alexei?

- Nada não.

No quarto... Marin fazia toda a força que conseguia, com a ajuda de Aioria, que gentilmente cedeu a mão para Marin apertar, ms acabou sendo o ....

- Isso, Marin! Força! - incentiva Shaka.

- AAHHHHH!!! NÃO CONSIGO!

- Não! Aqui está ótimo! Digo na mão mesmo. Saori, pare de andar de um canto a outro e venha me ajudar!

- Ah meu pai Zeus! E agora? E se eu não fizer direito? E se a criança nascer morta? Vão me culpar! - Shaka vai até ela, e dá-lhe um bom tapa na cara.

- Acalme-se! Tudo ocorrerá bem!

- Obr..Obrigado, Shaka, acho que estou melhor... - ela se aproxima da cama e.... - AAAHHHHHH EU NÃO CONSIGO!!! - e desmaia.

Do outro lado....

- E agora foi a Saori que gritou?

- Seiya, você não fez nada com a Athena, não foi?

- Se fez algo, será capado! - fala Shura

- Eu juro, não fiz nada!

- Era só o que faltava... - Shaka põe a mão na testa, Saori acabara de desmaiar, Aioria também. - Agora eu vou ter que fazer o seu parto, Marin, queira você ou não.

- Não... não vai... fazer.... AAAHHHHHH!!! - quando Shaka se aproxima da cama.... Marin dá-lhe um belo chute na cara.

- AHHHH!!! MEU OLHO!!

Do outro lado...

- Shaka também gritou?

- Agora eu realmente tenho motivos para chamá-lo de barbiezinha! - brinca Miro.

- PORQUE CHUTOU O MEU OLHO, MARIN?!

-E.... você.... liga? Não o usa... mesmo...

- Tudo bem, se você não quer que eu lhe ajude, eu vou embora.

- Não, não.... desculpa...

- Tudo bem, mas sem me chutar de novo!

No fim tudo ocorreu bem, Marin deu a luz a uma linda menininha. E Aioria... bem, talvez essa seja sua última cria.

Continua....

**Próximo capítulo.... 'Rumo as férias!'**


	6. Capítulo 6

**_Anjinhos de ouro _**

**Capítulo V - Rumo as férias!**

** Na casa de Câncer...**

-Por favor, filho...

-Já disse que não, pai.

-Mas é só um sapinho...

-Pai, você não tem idéia da importância deste sapo para o equilíbrio do ecossistema!

-Por Hades...

Dias depois do parto de Marin, tudo já estava mais calmo. O dia amanhecera perfeito para treinamentos. Assim pensava Máscara, que tentava a todo custo fazer seu filho dissecar um sapo.

- Filhinho por favor, não tente irritar o pai, esse é o primeiro passo do seu treinamento, dissecar um animal. Custa algo para você abrir este sapo e retirar seus órgãos?

-Custa sim pai, eu não tenho coragem de abrir esse pobre e indefeso animal, que tanto nos ajuda comendo formigas para que nossa casa não seja infestada por eles.

- Mas filho... Olha, eu já o matei para você, por favor, abra a barriga deste sapo e terminaremos por hoje, certo?

-Não pai, - Giusepe pega o sapo e anda em direção a porta da casa de Câncer. - Eu vou fazer algo bem melhor, vou enterra-lo no jardim, para que descanse em paz.

-Oh não... O que será de minha grande imagem no Santuário? Eu, Máscara da Morte, cavaleiro de ouro de Câncer, 'o psicopata', com um filho que se recusa a abrir a barriga de um sapo! Snif... Oh vida cruel! Para quê viver sob estas condições! Vou quebrar estas correntes que chamam de vida e acabar logo com isso! - Máscara pega um dos bisturis e tenta apunhala-lo contra seu peito.

-... Tá bom pai, sem drama. Eu vou cortar a barriga dele, mas só a barriga!

-Snif.. Você é um bom filho, Giusepe... hehehe...

Em um movimento rápido, Giusepe corta toda a barriga do pobre sapo, ele queria terminar logo tudo aquilo. Quando, aos poucos, retira a pele do sapo, e vê seu interior, Giusepe começa a achar, no fundo de sua mente, que aquilo tudo é um tanto interessante, a anatomia do sapo. Quando termina o serviço, sente que não pode parar mais, tudo aquilo é muito legal. Olhar onde fica cada órgão, como é o esqueleto... Apesar de achar nojento, Giusepe, quase que inconscientemente continua. Sobe para a cabeça, abre a boca do animal e olha com cuidado a sua língua. Ele estava fascinado com cada osso, com a cor da carne do animal. Sem que ele percebesse, já havia triturado o sapo, estava todo aberto.

-E... - Máscara fica muito feliz ao ver que seu filho, depois de muita insistência, finalmente aceitou ter uma aula de anatomia.

-Pai... isso tudo é... MUITO LEGAL! Tem outro!

-Claro que tenho! - Máscara vai até um armário que, Giusepe já havia percebido que, é bastante estranho, se parece muito com os armários que são usados para guardar cadáveres. - Eu matei este gato, aceite filho, é de coração! - põe em cima da mesa, um gato preto duro.

-Hihihihih... Mas pai, esse gato não é aquele da...

-Opa!

Na casa de Gêmeos, como em quase todas as casas, os cavaleiros de ouro haviam pensado o mesmo de Máscara, aquele era um dia perfeito para treinamentos.

- Métis e Tales, prestem bastante atenção. Mostrarei-lhes como é o ataque, Explosão Galáctica, e não se aproximem.

Saga levou seus filhos ao salão de lutas da casa de Gêmeos, pretendia ensina-los logo, os ataques principais. Não era por dedicação, mas sim para mostrar a todos que assim como ele, seus filhos também são inteligentes. Ele usou o ataque, mas acabou indo até Kanon, que foi até lá ver o que estava acontecendo. Kanon, enfurecido pela bondosa recepção, voa em cima de Saga. Os dois rolam no chão se socando.

-Então é esse o ataque?

-Acho que sim, Métis, mas seja lá o que for, eu estou torcendo pelo papai.

-Eu não, eu estou torcendo pelo tio, ele é bem melhor que o papai.

-Não é não, o pai é o melhor!

-Não, é o tio!

-O PAI!

-O TIO!

Mostrando que aprendem rápido, Métis e Tales também rolam no chão se socando. Logo, Kanon e Saga param, olham para eles e...

-Nossa, meus parabéns, Saga, seus filhos aprendem rápido!

-Obrigado Kanon, eles realmente puxaram a mim.

-Não, a mim.

-A MIM QUE SOU O PAI!

-A MIM QUE SOU O TIO! - Kanon estira sua língua para o seu irmão.

E assim, o clima de união entre famílias toma a casa, de um lado, Kanon e Saga brigam, do outro, Métis e Tales também. Mas estes já nem se lembram porque brigam. Brigam por um simples motivo, gostam.

.:Na casa de Leão..:.

Enquanto isso, em outras casas, tudo estava plenamente normal. Como na poderosa casa de Leão.

Aioria treinava pacientemente seu pequeno filho, que insistia em não se mexer, até que Marin ali surgisse para ver seu esplendido treinamento. Marin não podia, estava muito ocupada cuidando de sua linda menininha, talvez a alimentando. Enfim, tal motivo nos leva a crer que Dário não quer treinar por pura pirraça, e não entende que Marin vive agora um momento de indescritível emoção na vida de uma mulher, e não irá substituir por nada nesse mundo, assim Aioria tentava explicar.

-Não! - reclama Dário, virando a cabeça e fazendo bico, Só treino se Marin vier assistir!

-Droga de criança mimada... (resmunga o leão) Filho... Eu já lhe falei, ela não pode agora!

Após um tempo de silêncio, Aioria tem finalmente uma idéia. Não perde tempo a executa-la, arruma um boneco (espantalho) com a cara de Máscara da Morte, e substitui pelo antigo e simples.

-Filho...

-Nem vem pai, sem Marin, sem treino.

-Não, filho, quero só lhe lembrar que.. Olha, eu não sou de fofoca, mas... O máscara da morte disse que você é um merda e não vale a porcaria que come. Disse que você é feio e burro, e que a Marin é uma puta velha.

-O quê!

Aioria logo percebe, emocionado, a alteração no filho. Seus belos olhos (belos porque saíram aos do pai, na opinião dele) estavam ardendo em chamas, bufava de ódio do pobre caranguejo que nada sabia do que iria sofrer.

-Filho, ele também disse que você é um frutinha.

-Esse foi o cúmulo para Dário, seu espírito foi completamente tomado pelo ódio. E avançou sobre o boneco, socando-o, chutando-lhe seu saco e outras partes, esquecendo de uma boa luta, que seu pai lhe ensinara, e de praticar os golpes violentos que aprendeu, parte para a ignorância. Morde, arranca os pedaços do boneco, como se fosse um animal selvagem (ui). Particularmente, se aquele realmente fosse o próprio, não queria ver como estaria... tsc, tsc...

-O boneco já era. Aioria estava ao mesmo tempo encantado e apavorado com a força de destruição do filho "puxou ao pai", pensava. Mas para a sua desgraça, Dário, ainda tomado pelo ódio, vê no pai o inimigo.

Aioria engole em seco, sem opção. Tenta fugir do filho enquanto grita por socorro. Estes que atraem Máscara da morte, amante de confusões.

-Máscara... - murmura Dário ao ver o cavaleiro entrando no campo de luta da casa de leão.

-Olá, pequeno Dário! C... - O cortês cavaleiro é muito bem recebido por um soco inicial, seguidos por outros... - Soc.. SOCORROOOOOOOO!

Junto com Aioria, Máscara da Morte e Guisepe simplesmente seguem a célebre frase "Sebo nas canelas", quase derrubando Saga e Kanon, que foram atraídos pelos gritos de desespero e dor de Máscara e Aioria.

-Esse aí puxou ao pai. - comenta Saga

-Adora a violência... - completa Kanon.

.:Na casa de Virgem...:

Agora avancemos uma casa, a de Virgem. O guardião da casa também resolveu tirar o dia para treinar sua filhota.

Claro que Shaka ouviu a todos os gritos de desespero de Máscara e Aioria, mas não deu a mínima, são muito insignificantes para receberem a ajuda de um Deus, além do mais, não passam de desordeiros. Estava mais preocupado em fazer o básico, meditar.

E o melhor de tudo, nada de gatos! Ele não sabiam onde estavam, mas sabia que era maravilhoso estar sem nenhum felino por perto! Era terrível, todo dia, em qualquer hora (Na meditação da Manhã, da Tarde e da Noite) eles sempre apareciam correndo, cruzando mesmo. Porém, chega Shakti.

-Onde estava Shakti?

-Fui procurar o Shiva e a Vishnnu... O senhor viu eles?

-Não, espero que estejam mortos. Agora sente-se e vá meditar.

-Mas pai..

-Sem mais, vá meditar e pronto!

.:Na casa de Capricórnio:.

Uma cena memorável, família reunida. Ale, Shura e Shina em cima da árvore predileta de Ale, que é razoavelmente longe da 10º casa do zodíaco. O motivo, apenas um, Miro e Camus estavam em guerra.

Um motivo simples, Camus já estava cheio das investidas de Dionísio para cima de sua linda e inocente filhinha, Anice.

.:Na casa de Aquário...:

-Deixa disso, pai... Não foi nada demais para o senhor declarar guerra ao Miro e o Dio... – fala Anice enquanto seu pai termina de pôr algumas peças da armadura dourada.

- Nada demais? Anice, ele te pediu em namoro! Você é muito nova para essas coisas! Além do mais, espero que quando arrume um namorado, não seja a peste do Dionísio.

-Mas por que pai? Ele fez tudo direitinho, veio aqui e te pediu antes de tentar qualquer coisa e...

-Por quê? Porque ele saiu ao pai! E como se não bastasse ser igualzinho, Miro ainda apóia o filho! Estou muito decepcionado com ele! – E por fim, põe seu elmo – Vamos Anice, e chame o Hyoga, ele só serve para isso mesmo.

Não foi preciso chamar o Pato, pois o próprio acabava de entrar na casa de Aquário, para sua visita matinal ao seu amado, adorado, idolatrado, salve! Salve! Mestre Camus.

Sendo assim, dirigiram-se ao telhado da casa de Aquário, Hyoga vestiu sua armadura de Cisne. Com o pato por lá, Camus dispensou a ajuda de sua filha e pediu que ela fosse chamar o Issak, depois fosse pro quarto.

No telhado estava instalado um gigante estilingue, e por perto, munição. Balões de água e tinta, que seriam previamente resfriados.

E começou a guerra! De um lado, Camus, Hyoga e Issak , do outro, Miro, Dionísio e Seiya.

.:Na casa de Escorpião...:

-Opa! E aí Miro! Tudo em riba? – Fala Seiya que acabara de subir ao telhado da casa de Escorpião, onde também estava instalado um gigante estilingue.

-Seiya! O que faz aqui! – Miro se vira e é atingido por um balão de tinta rosa. – O quê! Tinta! E rosa! Maldito seja Camus!

-Pai, parece que eles nos enganaram com balões congelados, agora é tinta pura! – Grita Dio, se esquivando dos ataques.

-Merda.. estamos fritos! Contra-ataque Dio!

-Que legal! Posso participar Miro! – Seiya estava empolgado com a empreitada.

-Pode Seiya... Você fica ali na frente, tentando pegar as munições deles! Não temos tanta coisa... – Miro estava perceptivelmente preocupado, não queria perder a guerra para Camus por nada nesse mundo.

Algumas horas depois.. Camus já havia gastado metade do estoque de tintas que havia comprado para pintar a casa de Aquário. E Miro, já esgotou sua munição.

-Problemas, pai.

-O que foi, Dio!

-Acabou a munição.

-Como assim? Não tem mais nada? Acabaram os ovos, as tintas, os garrafões de Ketchup, Maionese, Mostarda, Pimenta... !

-Sim pai, estamos sem nada, só temos balões.

-Droga.. e o idiota do Seiya não pega nada, só leva... – Miro para um pouco e se lembra da geladeira de sua casa – Já sei! Dio, vá na geladeira, reúna tudo que estiver vencido, estragado ou azedo dentro de um balde. E traga pra cá. Seiya! Vou precisar de sua ajuda!

-Hã, vai jogar comida podre neles? Boa idéia!

Porém, para a surpresa de Dio, não se tratava disso. A idéia era outra.. Enquanto o pequeno escorpião mostrava uma bandeira branca, Miro e Seiya comiam a mistura de comida estragada. Em poucos minutos a munição estaria pronta.

-Jogue isso, Dio. – Miro entrega ao filho balões de ar.

-Balões de ar? Isso não adianta, pai...

-Não são simples balões de ar, filho... heheheheeh...

.:Na casa de Aquário..:

-Amado mestre... – Hyoga olha o movimento com um binóculo – Eles não se renderam, estão se preparando para atacar.

-Eu sabia.. Miro é traiçoeiro! Issak, prepare mais balões, eu venci a batalha, mas não a guerra..

-Espere amado mestre! O que vão lançar mais parecem... Balões com ar? O.O

-Hã?

-Para a surpresa de todos, não eram simples balões. Eram balões carregados com gazes odoríficos. Ou seja, eles comeram coisas podres e estavam peidando nos balões depois jogando.

-Cof, cof! Caramba.. o que eles comeram? – Camus não conseguia respirar em meio a tanto odor. – É nessas horas que sinto falta das rosas de Afrodite... Cof! Cof!

-Más notícias amado Mestre… - Hyoga improvisou um pregador de roupa no nariz, e continuava a olhar pelo binóculo, enquanto Issak Contra-Atacava – Eles estão abaixando as calças!

-Hã? Vão mostrar suas bundas para nós? Isso já está indo longe demais. Venham, vamos preparar a arma secreta. – Camus tira entre os balões um balão enorme, e começa a enche-lo de tinta e água.

-Vou lançar! – Hyoga tenta lançar o balão gigante, mas a névoa odorífica cobria sua visão, ele acabou esticando demais o estilingue, e o balão de tinta foi parar na casa de Máscara da Morte.

Foi tarde demais, eles já estavam lançando os novos balões, carregados com fezes. A essa altura, as rosas de Afrodite já estavam todas murchas por causa das fezes. E como fediam! Arg! Sem alternativa, Camus acabou se rendendo.

No entanto, Saori descobriu a guerra, e puniu ambos os lados. Camus, Hyoga e Issak foram obrigados a lixar a casa de Escorpião e Câncer, devolver a tonalidade das pedras. E Miro, Seiya e Dio, bem... Tiveram que limpar toda a merda. Novamente, o escorpião rei acabou duas semanas sem querer ver banheiro ou sujeira de restos de alimentos..

Dois dias depois, Saori convocou uma União Dourada. Os cavaleiros foram, temerosos, o que viria pela frente? Para a surpresa de todos, a jovem Athena lhes concedeu umas semanas de férias. Foram todos para hotéis bem diferentes, eram Chalés, perto do campo, e de um enorme parque aquático, além de várias opções de diversão. Tudo para os dourados curtirem mais um pouco seus filhos.

Como forma de corte de custos, Saori alugou um ônibus velho, o mais barato que conseguiu achar. Como o próprio Deba comentou ao ver o monumento automobilístico, era uma lata-velha. Caindo aos pedaços, o casco feito de latão, pior que as armaduras de prata, e não oferecia nenhuma segurança, e como se já não bastasse isso, a Deusa de imensa sabedoria pôs o Shaka para dirigir. Pois é um dos poucos que tem senso de responsabilidade ali, fora o Shiryu, mas.. O dragão continua cego.

Não foi uma viagem tranqüila, muitos obstáculos no caminho, o carro balançava muito, todos se sentiam num liquidificador. E como se não bastasse isso, Aldebaran, Miro, Máscara da Morte, Shura, Kanon, Aioria e seus respectivos filhos, faziam uma verdadeira festa dentro do ônibus, com samba e funk, importados do Brasil. No meio do caminho, eles pararam, pois o ônibus havia pifado. Rodas para trocar e o motor estava tão sambado quanto o som portátil do Deba, a sorte foi o ônibus ter pifado justo em um engarrafamento, mas o lugar não era dos mais agradáveis.

Para onde Camus olhava, só via vegetação seca, cactos, urubus e o sol escaldante fritando o chão e seus miolos. Ele, Hyoga e Anice já estavam desesperados, literalmente derretendo. Eles andavam em meio à multidão de carros parados procurando algum lugar bom, talvez uma cabine telefônica onde pudessem se trancar lá dentro e resfriar o ambiente.

- Amado... Idolatrado... Salve! Salve! Mestre Camus... Olhe! É sorvete! – nem preciso mencionar que a fala foi do Hyoga.

- O que é sua besta? Isso lá é hora para ver miragens?

- É verdade papai.. Olhe! Um carrinho de sorvete!

Anice estava certa, era um carrinho de sorvete, embora cheio de crianças ao redor. Se aproximaram correndo, e logo perceberam o motivo da confusão gerada ao lado do carrinho. O sorveteiro estava desmaiado no chão, e pelo que podia se notar, um cavaleiro muito conhecido havia chegado antes. Ikki estava trancado dentro do carro de sorvete, tomando dessas iguarias geladas irresistíveis na frente de todas as crianças.

- Maldito.. Olhe só! Está se deliciando, com o sorvete e com a maldade de tomar essa maravilha na frente de todos... Gr... Sinto vontade de esfolar a cara dele! – os olhos do pato ficam vermelhos de raiva, ruborizando a pequena Anice, que fica impressionada com a masculinidade do rosto dele.

- Crianças! O que aconteceu aqui, afinal! – Camus tenta se informar do que afinal estava acontecendo.

- Snif... Tio, esse malvado bateu no sorveteiro enquanto ele nos entregava alguns sorvetes... e.. Ta aí dentro e não quer nos dar nada! Snif!

- Ora... – Camus se aproxima do vidro do carro, e começa a gritar com Ikki, que finge não estar vendo a presença do cavaleiro de ouro supremo – Ikki seu idiota! Abra já essa porta!

Ikki, no entanto, apenas assoviava fingindo não estar vendo Camus ali.

- Tudo bem, Ikki, você mandou.. agora usarei a força!

- Que força, rapaz? Se esqueceu que não podemos usar nossos poderes aqui? Hahahha! Pode ir derretendo porque daqui eu não saio! – e continuou com seu geladíssimo sorvete.

- Crianças! Venham cá! – Camus reúne toda a criançada num canto distante do carro. – Ei tenho um plano, vamos conseguir tomar sorvete!

- Ebaaaaaaaa! Grande Tio!

- O plano é o seguinte...

As crianças então avançaram para o carro, uma de cada lado, balançando o carro. Não adiantou, Ikki não se intimidou liberando o veículo, seguiram então para o plano B, que foi derrubar o carro. Com o carro virado, Ikki não teve saída senão se render, e sair dali, foi então que as crianças saíram de perto, e após Anice pegar a chave, Hyoga colocou o carro no lugar. Camus abriu a porta e distribuiu sorvete para todos, e depois, se abrigaram dentro do gelado carro.

Por outro lado, haviam pessoas que estavam gostando daquele clima quente. Como o Deba, Miro, Saga e Kanon, Aioria e Marin, Shura, Máscara da Morte... e seus filhos. Todos já acostumados com aquele clima quente, e aproveitaram para continuar a tocar o samba, que estava atraindo pessoas para perto, todos admirando Laura, a menina cor de jambo que tem muito samba no pé.

Nathan se distanciou do pai, que junto com Shaka tentavam a todo custo concertar a porcaria do ônibus. Ele tinha certeza que para ter tanto carro, o engarrafamento durava horas.. E tinha alguma coisa aí.

Métis se distanciou da roda de samba e conversa sendo jogada fora, queria dar uma olhada à volta daquilo tudo, tirar umas fotos e guardar no seu álbum. Aquele é o seu passatempo favorito, depois de infernizar a vida do irmão e do pai, lógico. Conseguiu chegar até o alto de um pequeno morro, dali tinha a visão de um campo árido, cheio de plantas secas. Começou a preparar sua máquina e procurar o ângulo perfeito, mas percebeu que não estava sozinha. Num rápido movimento, dotando-se do pouco que havia aprendido sobre artes marciais, rendeu o inimigo, que para sua surpresa não era nada mais nada menos que Giusepe.

- Giusepe? O que faz aqui!

- Hehehe.. Eu só queria saber se uma garota tão bem dotada gostaria de uma boa companhia! Sabe, você é a nora que minha mãe pediu aos céus! Hehehehe

- Idiota.

Métis chuta Giusepe morro abaixo, que para o azar dele, era cheio de urtigas. Ao chegar no fim do morro, encontra seu pai, também caído, minutos antes, por outra mulher.

- Ela me ama, pai.

- Esse é o meu filhão.. hehehhe... aprendendo com o papai!

Algumas horas depois, conseguem sair do engarrafamento. Com vida! E chegam ao tal lugar, todos impressionados, muito chique.

- Bom, aqui estão as chaves. Mas, tenho que lhes avisar que... – Saori se pronuncia – Como forma de cortar os custos, decidi o seguinte. Eu e Seiya; Marin, Aioria e seus filhos; Shura, Shina e Alejandro; Kanon, Saga, Métis e Tales, todos ficaremos em chalés particulares. Os restantes terão que dividir. Ficará assim, Mu e Nathan ficarão com Shiryu; Aldebaran e Laura ficarão com Shun e Ikki; Máscara da Morte e Giusepe ficarão com Miro e Dionísio; Shaka e Shakti ficarão com Afrodite e Harmonia e por fim, Camus e Anice ficarão com Hyoga. Podem ir, mais tarde quero todos no jantar de recepção do Hotel.

- Oh! Amado, Adorado, Idolatrado, Salve! Salve! Mestre Camus, ficarei com o senhor!

- Essa não... – Camus começava a se desesperar, mas Anice adorou a idéia.

- Shakinha! Será uma honra dividir um casa com você.. e tudo mais... huhuuhuhuhu – Afrodite saltitava com a decisão de Saori, assim como Shakti e Harmonia, mas Shaka...

- Oh iluminado Buda, dai-me serenidade e paciência...

Continua...

N/A – Olááá´! Nossa.. Essa demorou para sair.. Enfim, AQUI ESTÁ MAIS UM CAPÍTULO DE ANJINHOS DE OURO! Agora temos mais tempo, e continuaremos com a fic!

Agradecemos mesmo todos os comentários de quem pediu para continuarmos com a fic, e pedimos desculpas por demorar tanto (muito tempo mesmo!) a atualiza-la!

Kourin e Tenko-no-miko


	7. Capítulo 7

**Anjinhos de Ouro**

**Capítulo 06 – Brincadeira de criança...**

Estavam todos no salão de festas, onde foi servido um delicioso jantar especial de boas vindas. Tudo muito requintado, entre as mesas havia montado um baile, onde as pessoas podiam desfrutar da boa comida, música e arriscar uns passinhos dançando a dois.

Os cavaleiros de ouro estavam como sempre, aproveitando cada momento que podiam ao lado de seus filhos. Camus e Anice conversavam animadamente sobre a comida, os temperos, a disposição dos pratos, a falta de bons modos de certos cavaleiros...

Falando em bons modos, Máscara da Morte e Giusepe também saboreavam a refeição, muito macarrão. Comiam a sua maneira, deixando muita gente surpresa, como aqueles dois conseguiam se sentir tão a vontade em um restaurante? Tão.. digamos.. em casa!

"Bam!" Máscara da Morte e Giusepe terminam o terceiro prato de macarrão batendo seus punhos na mesa, e com muita concentração: "Arrrrroooooooooooooooooottttt" Liberam dois belos arrotos, belos e sonoros, até a música parou com o estrondo, todos acharam que a estrutura do lugar havia desabado, ou então era a presença de algum monstro desconhecido.

- Ahhhh! Estava uma delícia, meus parabéns a quem fez! – gritou o legítimo cavaleiro de Câncer.

- Realmente, papai, estava muito bom, mas ainda não se compara a comida da mamma. – gritou também, desta vez o projeto de Cavaleiro de Câncer.

- Papai? Você me chamou de papai! – pela primeira vez na sua vida Máscara da Morte sente uma lágrima descer do seu rosto, era uma verdadeira emoção aquele instante.

Saori não estava achando muito interessante aquele momento, estava entediada. Se estivesse no Santuário, teria o que fazer, como assistir um cavaleiro escovar degrau por degrau das escadarias das 12 casas, ou mesmo assistir a vida dos dourados. Porém, para sua surpresa, é abordada por uma pessoa que não via a tempos. Julian Sollo. "Nossa.. É o Julian Sollo, continua o mesmo... , respirando e cagando dinheiro... que maravilha!". Seiya estava bebendo com seus companheiros de bronze, e ela, completamente desinteressada foi conversar com Julian.

A música rolava, o jantar ia transcorrendo perfeitamente. Os casais lotavam a pista de dança, ao som de clássicos mundiais. Nathan conversava mentalmente com seu pai, e Mu, muito paciente, tentava encorajar seu filho a convidar Shakti para dançar, ao exemplo de Tales, que dançava com Laura, após ter se convidado a isso.

- "Vou lá papai! Glup!" – e se dirigiu até Shakti, que residia desanimada ao lado de seu pai, Shaka – Err... Senhor Shaka... Será que... Que... Eu posso dançar com sua filha?

- Vá garoto, e espero que tenha herdado o caráter de seu pai, pois se tentar algo...

Glup!

Mesmo tentando disfarçar, Mu deixava mostrar estar bastante emocionado com seu filho. Para um pai, vê-lo estudando, garantindo seu futuro, é muito importante, mas ver seu filho se interessando por uma garotA, é maravilhoso. Shaka 'olha' para Mu e calmamente fala "Depois vamos conversar a respeito disso Mu, saiba que com minha filha, só casando.", e deixou o ariano engolir em seco.

E por outro lado, Ale estava um tanto nervoso ao ver a cena.

Dio, olha só! O Nathan está dançando com a Shakti! Que descarado!

Hã! Ta. – Dio por sua vez estava mais interessado em tentar conversar por código Morse com Anice. Tentava a todo custo convence-la a dar uma volta, e esperava a resposta, duas batidas no prato com o garfo indicaria que ela aceitou, apenas uma seria negação.

Sabe Dio... posso desabafar com você?

Ta.

Eu acho que gosto da Harmonia, mas.. me sinto mau vendo Nathan dançando com a Shakti.. Sei lá... – o rosto de Ale estava levemente rosado, e falava enquanto fazia círculos com o dedo sobre a mesa, sem perceber, cortando a toalha.

Ta.

Eu queria dançar com ela.. mas ele não desgruda! O que eu faço, Dio?

Hã? Sei lá, corta o cinto da calça dele! – dito isso, o rosto de Ale se encheu de alegria.

Valeu amigão!

E lá foi Ale, feliz da vida fazer sua maldade. Se colocou a uma distância exata, e com apenas um dedo, começou a cortar o cinto de Nathan. E o resultado foi imediato, a calça do pequeno ariano caiu no chão mostrando a todos sua cueca de carneirinhos. Shaka que funcionava como um radar, abriu os olhos e Nathan caiu no chão se contorcendo. Pobre carneiro, como se já não bastasse a vergonha de suas calças caírem, ainda vieram os garçons jogar água gelada nele, pensando estar passando por convulsões no chão. Mu imediatamente carrega seu filhote dali.

Minutos depois, Nathan voltou, completamente irritado com Ale. E vai falar com Dio, seu fiel amigo.

Olha só Dio! O Ale cortou o cinto da minha calça e ela foi abaixo! Estou com muita raiva dele...

Eu também... – Dio nem presta muita atenção em Nathan, continua a olhar Hyoga, furioso.

Ah, mas eu vou me vingar! Só não sei como!

Eu também...

Eu acho que eu poderia colocar alguma coisa na roupa dele...

Boa idéia! Como uns escorpiões! – Dio pensava que Nathan estava falando de Hyoga, e não de Ale, e pega no seu bolso um de seus escorpiões de estimação, o 'Escorpião Rei'.

É isso ae Dio! – Nathan pega da mão do amigo o escorpião, e se esconde.

Usando de um pouco do que aprendeu com seu pai, Nathan faz o escorpião levitar e rapidamente encaminha a Ale, que não apenas dançava, como conseguia deixar os pés de Shakti completamente inchados de tanto serem pisados. Então, coloca o escorpião na roupa do amiguinho.

O aracnídeo fica passeando nas costas de Ale, que tenta tirar ele, imitando passos de discoteca. Passos estes que fizeram bastante sucesso, emocionando Shura.

Ah, bons tempos esses de dançarino..

Você era dançarino, Shura! – pergunta Shina, surpresa.

Sim, eu era o melhor de todas as discotecas da Grécia. – responde orgulhoso.

Por outro lado, Miro e Camus continuavam em guerra. Um olhava fixamente os olhos do outro, era possível até mesmo, ver raios cruzando.

Diomedes!

Que é pai? – responde o escorpiãozinho.

Vá na cozinha e coloque isso no prato que o Camus pediu, rápido! – Miro entrega por debaixo da mesa um vidrinho onde tinha escrito "Laxante" – E não seja bonzinho.

Hihihihi... entendi pai, mas qual o prato que ele pediu?

Se bem conheço o Camus, ele deve ter pedido um Crêpes Suzette.

Tah. – Dio sai da mesa sorridente, finalmente (?) iria fazer uma maldade!

Minutos depois, Camus e Miro continuavam a se encarar. Até que o garçom chega.

Aqui está seu pedido, senhor. Espero que aprecie! – e vai.

"Se bem conheço o Miro, ele deve ter mandado aquele pirralho infernal colocar algo na minha comida. Ah! Mas ele vai mofar aí, porque eu não tocarei nesse prato!" – pensa Camus.

Ei Camus, vai ficar aí de bobeira deixando a comida esfriar? – Pergunta Máscara da Morte, que mesmo após inúmeros pratos de macarrão ainda não se sentia satisfeito. – Vai comer não né boneca? Aposto que está querendo emagrecer! Passa pra cá!

Ops.. – Miro tenta conter seu desespero ao ver Máscara puxando o prato de Camus e comendo, como se não bastasse isso, Camus o olhava agora, vitorioso.

Minutos depois, Máscara finalmente tirou a barriga da miséria, no entanto começou a sentir algo familiar... - ! – e se levanta correndo. Ao chegar a porta do banheiro, viu que estava fechado, e começou a bater desesperadamente à porta. Xingou todos os ancestrais da pessoa que havia se trancado no banheiro, mas foi tarde demais, ele já havia feito.

No outro dia de manhã...

Todos os cavaleiros se dirigiram a mais um dos privilégio do programa de férias, um parque aquático! Sim, inúmeras piscinas, tobogãns, dentre outros. Mulheres com roupas mínimas tomando banho de sol, aquele sem dúvida era o paraíso na terra para boa parte dos cavaleiros. Até mesmo Shaka resolveu colocar um calção de banho, atraindo olhares de muitas mulheres. Só não permitiu que sua filha também usasse uma roupa adequada, e obrigou ela a usar um vestido longo com véu sobre a cabeça, e se considerou muito bonzinho em permitir que a cor da roupa fosse azul. Pobre Shakti, teve que suportar a zoação de seus amiguinhos e os pais deles. E essa não foi a única surpresa do dia, Afrodite também surpreendeu todos, desfilando com seu modelo de praia, que por incrível que pareça não era rosa, e sim azul-piscina, combinando com seus cabelos, arrancando também, muitos olhares femininos.

Em algum lugar do parque..

Marin deixou seu pequeno bebê e foi tomar um pouco de sol, acompanhada por Aioria e Dário.

Olha, Marin, eu trouxe pra você! – Dário entrega a amazona de Águia um refresco.

Oh.. Dário, você é um amor! Obrigada.. – e como recompensa dá um beijinho na testa do Leonino.

Olha, Marin, eu trouxe pra você um refresco! – Aioria logo vem com outro copo de refresco na mão.

Não precisa Aioria, o Dário já trouxe pra mim, e o meu favorito! – falou Marin, deixando Aioria zangado.

Mas.. mas.. eu trouxe com tanto amor, Marin, não ganho nem um beijinho?

Marin nem prestou atenção no seu leão porque olhava o leãozinho fazendo novamente sua dancinha tosca. Aioria ficou mais zangado ainda.. E então, fingiu ter escorregado numa poça de água, e conseqüentemente, machucou a patinha.

Ai...

Aioria, o que aconteceu? – O leão se sentiu satisfeito por finalmente conter a atenção de Marin.

Mas Dário não se deu por vencido tão facilmente. Saltou na piscina, e..

Olha só Marin! Baleiaaaaa Brancaaaa! – ao mergulhar na água, mostra a bunda.

Hahahahaha! Dário, não faça mais isso, é feio! – Marin nem consegue ficar brava com um menino tão bonitinho quanto o Dário, um anjinho!

Aioria, furioso, também salta na água, e faz o mesmo que Dário, porém o resultado é outro.

Olha, Marin! Baleiaaaa Brancaaaa! – e todas as mulheres que estavam por ali, inclusive Afrodite, desmaiam.

Hã... ? VOCÊ NÃO TEM VERGONHA, AIORIA? FICAR MOSTRANDO SUA BUNDA POR AÍ? NÃO QUERO MAIS SABER DE VOCÊ, PRA MIM CHEGA! – e vai embora furiosa.

Espere Marin! Gr... Pirralho infernal! – Aioria olha para Dário, que apenas ri da desgraça do pai. Ele, ainda não vencido, corre atrás do filho para lhe aplicar uma bela lição..

Longe dali...

Métis estava sentada em uma mesinha lendo atentamente ao seu mangá. Famoso por sinal, publicado por uma editora chamada Conad.

- Que legal! Dominar o mundo manipulando os deuses! Qualquer dia farei o mesmo! – comenta consigo mesma.

E Tales que estava a procura da irmã, vê ela ao longe, tão concentrada.. Não resiste, se aproxima lentamente, e ao chegar a ela, dá um tapa em sua cabeça.

E aí, maninha? – esboça um belo sorriso. Mas com o impacto da batida, Métis solta o mangá no chão.

Grr... Quem foi o ...! Ah, é você, Tales?

Eu mesmo, em carne, osso e beleza! D

O que qu.. – ao pegar seu mangá, percebe que estava todo encharcado. – Olha só o que você fez, sua anta! Grrr...

Completamente irritada, ela corre atrás do irmão, que tentava explicar que não era dele a culpa do mangá ser feito de papel-higiênico.

Quando finalmente conseguiu se livrar da irmã, Tales vê a sua frente Laura, deitada tomando sol. Sua pele dourada parecia brilhar ainda mais. Não resiste e vai até ela, que estava deitada num cadeira de praia.

E aí, Laura.. Tah fazendo o quê?

Adivinha! – responde ela sem nem ao menos olhar para ele.

Err...

Mas para seu desespero, Métis queria vingança pelo seu mangá ... E vê a sua frente, seu irmão conversando com Laura. Chega bem devagar perto dele, e abaixa seu calção (nem preciso dizer mais nada!)

Pelo meu mangá! – grita após fazer a arte.

o.O... (Laura) O.O

... Eu te mato, Métis! – Tales rapidamente levanta sua roupa de banho e sai correndo atrás da irmã.

Não muito longe dali, Saga e Kanon tomavam sorvete. Kanon despreocupadamente, mas Saga procurava aflito por seus filhos.

Onde andará Métis e Tales.. Devem estar aprontando alguma...

Deixa eles, Saga.. Mas veja, meu sorvete é maior que o se-e-u! – Kanon mostra a língua para o irmão, seu sorvete tinha 10 bolas. E por eles passa correndo, Métis, e logo atrás, Tales.

Veja, Kanon! É Métis e Tales! Vamos atrás deles! – sem perceber, bate na mão de seu irmão, fazendo-o colocar o sorvete na testa. E depois sai correndo atrás dos filhos.

Grrr.. Saga seu ! – Kanon também sai correndo, atrás de seu irmão.

Os dois pestinhas perceberam que estavam sendo perseguidos, e correm até a fila de um tobogã. Sobem as escadas correndo, e chegando até o último tobogã, ou seja, o mais alto, param.

-Puf, puf... Métis e Tales, o que vocês estavam fazendo!

Puf, Puf... Te pego, Saga! – Kanon vem logo atrás, mas os dois são empurrados pelos anjinhos para dentro do tobogã, de onde descem, e logo atrás, Tales empurra Métis e vai por último.

E quando finalmente caem na piscina, Saga cai por cima de Shina, que achou interessante o encontro com o cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Kanon, todo cortado, não tem a sorte de cair na piscina, pelo contrário, cai no chão como uma jaca podre. E uma linda garotinha de cabelos azuis, lhe ajuda a levantar.

E Máscara da Morte? O que estaria fazendo nesse momento?

Puf, Puf... Giusepe! Tente descobrir quem fez essa sacanagem comigo! – Máscara da Morte estava tendo um dia de rei, no banheiro.

Dá, bai. Mas benzando bem, o zenhor não begou o brato do Camus? Acho que o Miro mandou o Dio colocar lajante lá. – fala Giusepe, com a mão tampando o nariz.

É verdade.. Maldito Miro.. Quando eu conseguir sair daqui... ELE VAI PRO INFERNO!

À noite..

Saori liberou todos os cavaleiros, para beberem a vontade! Menos Aioria e Kanon. Aioria porque teria que ficar com Marin e seu pequeno filho. Kanon porque, ele ainda está levando pequenas punições pelas suas confusões. E nesse dia teria mais uma, cuidar dos anjinhos dourados. A jovem Athena conseguiu uma sala onde eram exibidos filmes, e lá ficariam os pequenos cavaleiros, assistindo algum filme da Xuxa, vigiados por Kanon.

No apartamento do Leão...

-"Que droga! Por que o Dário não foi assistir ao filme com os outros pirralhos? Se eu não posso beber pelo mereço uma noite com a Marin!" – pensa Aioria, deitado num pequeno sofá, pois havia sido expulso do quarto.

Pronto, dormiu. – Marin colocou sua pequena leoa no berço.

Marin, porque você colocou o papai pra fora? – pergunta Dário enquanto pula na cama de casal.

Ah... Seu pai é um bobo, Dário. Eu não gosto do que ele faz, mas.. Também não acho certo ficar brigando pela minha atenção... Você é muito criança para entender essas coisas! Vá se arrumar para dormir, certo!

Tah! – Dário para de pular, pega o pijama e vai em direção ao banheiro.

"Toc, toc" Aioria bate à porta, abre e dá uma olhada para se Dário está por lá, mas vê apenas Marin se trocando.

Posso entrar?

Entre, Aioria.

Err.. Marin, eu queria pedir desculpa por hoje... Eu juro que nunca mais mostro minha bunda sarada em público. – Aioria se ajoelha e olha para Marin com olhos de um gatinho abandonado.

Tudo bem, Aioria. Mas não estou com raiva de você por causa disso.

Não? – finalmente o rei da selva voltou a sorrir.

Não, Aoria. Eu estava com raiva de você por causa dessa sua implicância com o Dário. Vocês nem parecem pai e filho! Ficam em constante guerra pela minha atenção... Sinceramente você deveria ter se preocupado se eu iria gostar do Dário, pelo contrário, você fica brigando com ele! Aioria, eu amo o Dário como se ele fosse _meu_ filho de verdade! Então pare com isso, por favor, você sabe que só tenho olhos pra ti! – Marin fala despreocupadamente, sem nem ao menos suspeitar que Dário ouviu a conversa do banheiro.

Ah... Marin, eu te amo!

Aioria abraça Marin. Um belo casal unido e feliz! Porém, o leão não sabe o que o futuro lhe reserva, e Dário sai do banheiro ainda escovando os dentes.

Olha, Marin! Eu sei escovar meus dentes sozinho!

Que lindo, Dário! Você é um rapaz muito inteligente! – vai até Simba e dá um beijinho em sua testa.

E o Rei Leão é tomado novamente pelo monstrinho do ciúme, corre para o banheiro e pega a sua escova também.

Olha, Marin! Eu também sei escovar meus dentes!

GRRRR! AIORIA, VOCÊ NÃO ESCUTOU O QUE EU DISSE! FORA DAQUI! NÃO QUERO VER SUA CARA HOJE! FOOOOOORA!

Marin arrasta Aioria para a porta, enquanto ele, desesperadamente, tenta se explicar. Ela abre a porta e empurra ele para fora. Depois volta ao quarto. Dário espera ela sumir e rapidamente tranca porta e fecha as janelas, deixando o pai pra fora.

Aioria, desolado, tenta abrir a porta e novamente se desculpar. Inútil, a porta fora trancada. E caminha até uma janela e vê Dário segurando a chave e rindo.

Dário! Obedeça seu pai, abra essa porta!

Inútil também, o anjinho vai até a janela e fecha a cortina, depois sobe. Aioria, irritado, procura uma árvore, por sorte havia uma, e do alto do galho era possível observar o que estava acontecendo no quarto. E não fica muito surpreso com o que vê, Dário fazendo novamente sua dancinha tosca para a Marin, que sorri enquanto olha pra ele. Aioria fecha os punhos, e jura que se não fosse seu próprio filho, ele arrombaria aquela porta e esganaria o pivete.

Já Dário, vê seu pai no galho observando o quarto, e lança para ele um olhar mortal.

Já chega, Dário. Vamos dormir. – fala Marin se cobrindo com o lençol.

Marin, já que o papai não volta hoje.. posso dormir com você?

Claro, Dario, venha.

Assim, Dário se deita na cama e abraça Marin, ela que já estava dormindo, aquele dia foi muito cansativo! Ele se levanta um pouco, olha pro pai, mostra a língua e volta a se deitar.

Mas Aioria não se deu por vencido! Procurou no bolso e viu que ali estava, seu inseparável companheiro! Uma caneta lanterna dO Rei Leão, que ele havia ganhado a um tempo atrás, como brinde no Mac Donalds. Ligou a lanterninha, e aproveitando que seu filho dormia do lado onde ficava a janela, mirou a luz no olho do moleque, e quando ele acordou, gesticulou que se ele não abrisse a porta, seria castigado. Dário, não dando importância ao pai, se levantou cuidadosamente, e pegou o Leo, leãozinho de pelúcia do Aioria. Se dirigiu até a janela, e com uma mão segurou o bichano, com a outra, ascendeu um isqueiro, ameaçando queimar o leãozinho.

Não! O Leo não! Espere Dário, vamos negociar! – Aioria se esquece que estava sobre um galho, e ao tentar dar um passo pra trás, cai.

Aioria cai no chão, de cabeça. Enquanto resmungava e coçava a juba, vê a sua frente um clarão dourado. Sim, quando aparece essa luz é ele, Aioros! Aparece no céu a imagem do Sagitariano, não calmo e paciente como sempre, mas parecia estar bastante irritado com seu irmão.

Aioria!

Aioros, meu irmão! – o leão derramava lágrimas, emocionado por poder novamente falar com seu irmão.

Aioria, estou muito decepcionado com você!

Por que, irmão! Eu não estou a beira da morte e não estou tentando assassinar ninguém! O que houve?

Aioria, você é um idiota! Você se deixa levar por uma criança, você cai no jogo desse seu filho facilmente! Essa não foi essa a educação que lhe dei! Vá lá, arrombe essa porta, você é um cavaleiro de ouro, pegue esse pivete, dê-lhe uns tapas e se deite ao lado de sua esposa!

Si-sim irmão!

Após ouvir as palavras do irmão, Aioria toma coragem, e se lembra "Também sou um homem e cavaleiro de ouro!", ele arromba a porta, entra no quarto, puxa Dário, dá-lhe umas belas palmadas e se deita na cama. Marin acorda furiosa, mas Aioria olha fixamente pra ela, com aquele olhar de 'leão-da-casa', que deixa Marin toda derretida..

No auditório...

Mas que saco! Que coisa chata ficar cuidando de pirralhos! – Kanon toma um gole de seu precioso cantil de vinho. Não agüentava mais ter que olhar aquele filme chato, pelo menos a Xuxa lembrava aquela velha edição de Saga, onde a rainha dos baixinhos pousava nua.

- Que coisa chata.. eu não gosto da Xuxa... – comenta Dio.

Eu também não... – agora, Nathan – Mas parece que o idiota do Ale está gostando..

Eu queria fazer alguma coisa... Vocês aí tem alguma idéia? – pergunta Giusepe

Não... – respondem Nathan, Dio e Ale em coro.

Mas eu tenho. O que vocês acham de... – Métis parecia ter uma idéia para salvar a noite, e compartilha com seus amiguinhos e irmão.

Continua...

N/A – Oieeee! Não percam no próximo capítulo, as travessuras dos meninos e Métis/o/

By Tenko-no-miko e Kourin-sama

**Próximo Capítulo – De volta ao Santuário. Vamos treinar!**


	8. Chapter 8

Anjinhos de Ouro 

**Capítulo VIII - De volta das férias.. vamos treinar!**

- "Arg... vou acabar dormindo.. que tédio!" – pensa Kanon bebendo o que resta de vinho e coçando as partes íntimas. – "Droga, acabou o vinho, vou ter que pegar mais.."

- Vai logo, Dio! Kanon ta vindo aí! – Nathan e Dio foram até um frigobar onde Kanon guardou umas garrafas de vinho.

- Espera! – Dio retira do nariz uma massinha, faz entre os dedos uma bolinha, depois joga na garrafa. Por último cospe no líquido. – Pronto, Nathan, vamo embora!

- Dio, era para envenenar a bebida! – Nathan grita para Dio assim que se afastam.

- Foi o que fiz. – Dio esboça um maléfico sorriso

- Com caca de nariz?

- Sim, sim! Meu treinamento com o meu pai é tão legal que até mesmo minha meleca de nariz é venenosa!

- Uhhhh! Que legal!

- Chegamos!

- E aí, meninas? Trouxeram as coisas?

- Sim! Aqui está o meu estojo de maquiagem. – Laura entrega a Dio.

- Aqui está os cds do meu pai e as outras coisas. – Harmonia entrega uns cds, de mp3, Glória Gaynor, George Michael, Village People... E alguns acessórios como um cachecol de plumas rosa.

- E aqui umas roupas da Shina. – Métis foi pegar as roupas para Ale, que amarrava algumas cordas na estrutura metálica do salão. – E vocês, envenenaram ele?

- Sim, sim!

- "Ca! Que gosto ruim! – Kanon, por sua vez bebia o vinho – Mas.. ta me... dan...do...um...so...n...o ... ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZzzz

Estava tudo pronto. Finalmente os anjinhos começariam a se divertir! Menos Shakti e Anice. A aquariana não achava certo isso e Shakti temia o castigo do pai.

Elas caminhavam até o apartamento de Camus, Shakti se sentia emocionada, pois viria novamente um celular, o seu fora confiscado pelo pai.

- miau, miauuuu...

- Olha, Shakti! Dois gatinhos!

- Hã? Ah! Como são lindos...

- É verdade, o que aconteceu com seus outros gatos?

- Máscara da Morte assou eles num churrasco... snif.. sinto falta deles...

- Parece que eles gostaram de você... Por que não adota eles?

-Pode ser! Daí seriam Shiva e Vishnnu 2!

- É!

E na sala dos vídeos, as meninas escolhiam uma música boa e arrumavam a câmera enquanto os meninos trocavam Kanon adormecido.

Colocaram-lhe uma mini-saia com um top rosa, plumas e uma Anabela de borracha. Dio pintou suas unhas com o esmalte do pai, vermelho escalarte. Fizeram-lhe uma maquiagem e colocaram em seu rosto um óculos violeta. Amarraram cordas como se fosse um boneco marionete. Por fim, ligaram o som.

Enquanto a música rolava, Harmonia filmava, e Tales junto com os meninos puxavam as cordas, dando movimento a Kanon.

E seus pais nem desconfiavam do que os anjinhos faziam.. Eles estavam mais preocupados em discutir como Afrodite pode ter tido uma filha, se por acaso ele é hermafrodita, ou como um quase Deus que nem Shaka cometeria pecados!

No outro dia...

- Cara, que dor-de-cabeça... – Kanon reclamava pelos cantos com a mão pousada sobre a cabeça.

- Dor-de-cabeça? Fui eu que bebi a noite inteira, Kanon! Hihihihihehehehahahahahaha! Sinta inveja!

- Claro que bebi, Saga, mas não tanto a ponto de acordar assim! É necessário litros de álcool para agüentar crianças... E eu nem lembro como cheguei aqui...

- Hmm... depois você descobre! Vamos logo, vamos ver o que a Saori quer...

A deusa Athena convocou seus honrados cavaleiros a uma reunião urgente na sala onde eram exibidos os vídeos. Chegando lá, todos se acomodam, e ela se pronuncia.

- Ahan! Chamei vocês aqui para comunicar minha decisão. Como vocês devem imaginar, o prazo que dei para vocês ficarem com seus filhos, de 6 meses, está acabando. Portanto, quero ver o progresso deles no treinamento. Tenho aqui um vídeo com tarefas para eles executarem assim que voltemos ao Santuário. Tatsume, seu energúmeno, ligue o vídeo!

- Tatsume ligou o vídeo e o que surgiu foi...

"_**Tum! Tum, tum, tum, tum... Tum! Tum, tum, tum, tum..."**_

No vídeo, aparece Kanon vestido de Drag Queen, mexendo levemente os ombros e braços. Todos ficam pasmos.

"_**Everybody dance now...""**_

E Kanon continuava a se mexer, levemente os quadris agora. Saga não agüenta, e quebrando o silêncio, cai na gargalhada.

"_**Everybody dance now...**_

_**Give me the music…**_

_**Give me the music…**_

_**Everybody dance now…"**_

Agora Kanon dançava freneticamente, mexia a cabeça, ombro e quadril, arriscava até mesmo uns passinhos de Michael Jackson. Todos caem na gargalhada também, inclusive Saori. E o pobre Kanon, congelado pelo momento.

De Volta ao Santuário...

Todos riram bastante com o Show de Kanon, que após se explicar, concluíram que foi obra dos anjinhos. Camus sugeriu que o líder fosse Dio, e o escorpião ofendido dedou todos. Porém nenhum foi castigado. Pelo contrário, Dio foi parabenizado pelo pai, Saga agradeceu aos filhos pela brincadeira, e Mu advertiu o filho que tentasse não ser descoberto da próxima vez. Apenas Ale conseguia escapar do castigo, afinal, ele é filho de Shura, o cavaleiro mais politicamente correto e honrado.

Na Casa de Capricórnio...

- Socorroooooo! – Assim que saiu do ônibus a primeira atitude de Ale foi correr para a primeira árvore que visse a sua frente.

- Grrr... Vou logo avisando, Alejandro! Desta vez você não escapa! – Shura estava furioso – Desça já daí!

- Não! – mostra a língua pro pai – Nunca vou sair!

Então usarei a força! – ele prepara a mão da Justiça – EXCALIBUUURRR!

O galho cai junto com Ale, então Shura pega o filho e caminha em direção à décima casa. Chegando lá, coloca o filho deitado sobre seu colo e quando se preparava para dar-lhe umas palmadas, Shina o adverte.

- Shura, com essas mãos nuas você vai acabar cortando ele.

- É verdade, Shina. – Shura pega no bolso uma luva – Pronto, minha espada com a bainha, agora..

-Cavaleiros de Ouro venham à Sala do Grande Mestre, AGORA! – Saori interrompe Shura, salvando o pôpô de Ale novamente..

- Grr.. Escapou de novo! – resmunga o cavaleiro se levantando para pôr a armadura e ir embora.

Shina aguarda o noivo sair, assim que sai, olha para Alejandro e mostra suas garras.

- Agora você vai aprender que com minhas roupas não se mexe, seu pivete!

- Glup.

E pelo Santuário ecoam os gritos de desespero do jovem cavaleiro de capricórnio.

Sala do Grande Mestre...

- bom, chamei todos vocês aqui porque...

Os queixos de todos os cavaleiros caíram em fila, era incrível ver a Deusa Athena ajoelhar-se diante de servos!

- Eu IMPLORO! Parem de fazer filhos!

- Hã?

- Sim, sim! Se continuarem assim, vou ter que criar uma vila só para os seus filhos habitarem!

- Aqui estão os registros, senhorita. – Tatusme entrega um misterioso papel à Saori.

- Ahan! Para começar, como vocês sabem, Aioria engravidou Marin...

- Hehehe... eu sou FODA! – o leão fica se gabando diante dos demais.

- Posso continuar! Shura possivelmente engravidou Shina, por isso permiti os dois casamentos. E todos vocês tem filhos. Bom, indo direto ao assunto, duas servas do Santuário parecem estar grávidas. Helena, da Casa de Escorpião, e Ágatha da Casa de Peixes.

-O mirão é o bonzão!

-Afrodite! Outro? – os cavaleiros ignoram Miro e ficam pasmos com o psiano.

-Huhuhuhuh... Já falei que não sou gay!

-AHAN! Também há outras suspeitas, não confirmadas. Mas isto não vem ao caso, agora.. O imp...

-Hehehehihihihihahahahahahaaha! Vocês são idiotas, eu sempre me previno! Isso nuncavai acontecer comigo!

-Nunca diga, nunca, Kanon. Estive conversando com Julian Solo, e como vocês sabem, ele se casou com Tétis. A filha deles não é filha do Julian, e sim sua, Kanon.

-Hã! Minha filha e da Tétis!...

-Opa! Agora já sabemos o que Kanon tanto fez em todo aquele tempo no Santuário Submarino! – comenta Máscara da Morte.

Sai do Templo de Athena uma menina linda, seu rosto era idêntico ao de Tétis, mas seus olhos e cabelos certamente puxaram ao do pai. Ela aparenta ter uns 14 anos, bem mais velha que os outros anjinhos. Kannon ficou surpreso e emocionado ao mesmo tempo, já Saori, bem ela ficou desesperada. Se os gêmeos continuassem nesse ritmo, a terceira casa não seria mais a Casa de Gêmeos, e sim a Creche de Gêmeos.

Agora vão, treinem suas pestes, porque senão.. VÃO FICAR EUNUCOS! – fala Saori.

-Sim! – e todos respondem.

No outro dia...

Na Casa de Aquário...

Camus se prepara para dar continuidade ao treinamento de Anice, mas ela não parecia muito entusiasmada..

-Hoje, pai? Por quê...? O senhor prometeu me levar ao cinema e depois na sorveteria..

-Não reclame, Anice. Vamos treinar hoje e ponto final.

-Ta bom..

-Ahan, já lhe dei aquelas aulas básicas sobre átomos, moléculas, como quebra-las... etc..

-Sim.

-Hoje, você vai aprender a ... – para seu infortúnio, Hyoga veio correndo da casa de Capricórnio, ele salta e se agarra em Camus, caindo os dois no chão.

-Bom dia, amado, adorado, idolatrado, salve! Salve! Mestre Camus! )

-Hyoga! O que faz aqui a essa hora da manhã!

-Ora mestre, pensei que estivesse precisando de companhia! – Hyoga mostra um sorriso indo de orelha a orelha.

-Hyoga, se você não percebeu.. EU TENHO UMA FILHA PARA TREINAR! E JÁ ME BASTA ELA DE COMPANHIA!

-Mas mestre... ... ... O meu adorado mestre falou em treinamento!

-Sim.

-Eu.. eu... EU POSSO TREINAR COM A ADORADA, AMADA, IDOLATRADA, SALVE! SALVE! FILHA DO MESTRE CAMUS!

-Hyoga... Por que infernos você precisa de mais ensinamentos! Você já me derrotou, saiu vitorioso de batalhas contra um monte de Deuses... e Você quer mais!

-Sim mestre! Mas também porque... Depois que minha linda mamãe morreu... o mestre tem sido como um pai pra mim... E a pequena Anice é como uma irmã... buááááá...

-Está bem, Hyoga! Vocês dois, venham aqui.

Camus leva o pato e a filha até um lugar escondido na Casa de Aquário, lugar este que Hyoga e Anice desconheciam. Uma sala escondida, e ultra-fria, com três freezers e alguns ar-condicionados.

-Essa aqui é a sala de resfriamento da Casa deAquário.

-Ohhh... Mestre, o senhor é um gênio! Pensei que a casa tivesse essa refrescância por causa de seu cosmo!

-Brrr... que frio... – Anice por sua vez só fazia reclamar do frio intenso.

-Claro, Hyoga! Eu não vou passar o dia inteiro intensificando meu cosmo!

-Mas... Amado mestre, eu pensei que fosse uma forma de treinar..

-ISSO NÃO VEM AO CASO! Hoje, Anice, você vai aprender a suportar o frio! Ele joga no chão uns produtos e panos – Então você vai limpar esta sala e os freezers junto com o Hyoga.

-OBAAAAA! – o cisne comemora, já Anice não parece gostar muito.

-Volto daqui a uma hora. – Camus sai.

Anice não conseguia entender onde limpar o frezzer ligado era treinamento, começou até a sentir inveja dos anjinhos que treinavam juntos fora das 12 casas.

-Hyoga...

-Sim, amada, adorada, idolatrada, salve! Salve! Filha do mestre Camus?

-O meu pai te mandava fazer isso também?

-Não, não. Nós treinamos na Sibéria. Lá era diferente...

-Diferente como?

-Eu e Issak tínhamos que chupar gelo e nadar no mar da Sibéria.

O . O

Na casa de Touro...

Aldebaran e sua filha, Laura, estavam saindo da segunda casa para treinarem junto aos cavaleiros e aspirantes no campo.

Laura estava muito empolgada, pois era seu primeiro dia de treinamento. Deba nunca treinou a filha, é muito ciumento e prefere passar o tempo como um pai a um mestre.

-Pai! Como é que o senhor luta?

-Eu trabalho na defesa, filhota! Seu pai é conhecido como 'O muralha da China'! – responde o cavaleiro de Touro bastante orgulhoso.

-Muralha da China? Como assim? Você constrói um muro como o Mu?

-Não, não. Eu sou o muro!

-Ahhh... O senhor solta raios como o Aioria? Congela pessoas como o Camus ou envenena as pessoas como o Miro?

-Eu tenho o Grande Chifre. )

-Ah...

Na casa de Virgem...

Shakti acordou super empolgada, todos estavam indo para o campo de treinamento, e quem sabe Shaka não a levasse também?

Pelo contrário, Shaka mandou ela ir meditar no quarto, ele iria os Campos Twin Sal comunicar-se com Buda.

Caminhou até perto das árvores gêmeas, sentou-se e pôs a recitar mantras.

-'Oh, grande Buda! Eu suplico! Ajudai-me nesta hora, visitei um lugar impuro, onde pessoas andam semi-nuas, e estas imagens não saem de minha cabeça. Grande Buda, limpa minha mente! Aum...'

Apesar dos nomes, Shakti não percebeu que Shiva é macho e Vishnnu fêmea.

Os gatos não tem acesso aos Campos Twin Sal. No entanto, Vishnnu estava no cio, e correu até o jardim da casa de virgem, Shiva foi atrás dela. Já Shaka, continuava meditando..

-Miau... Miaaaauu... MIAAAAAUUUUU!

-Miaaaauuuuu... Minhéééé!

-... O que é isso? U:o

Shaka se vira e vê, do seu lado, Shiva e Vishnnu cruzando. Ele desiste de meditar, simplesmente não entendeu aquela mensagem divina, chamou Shakti e foi até o campo de treinamento, deixando-a bastante feliz.

Na casa de Áries...

-E aí, papai? O que vou aprender hoje?

-É surpresa, filho.

-Como assim, surpresa?

-Filho, você vai suceder os negócios da família!

-Legal! – Um encaminha o filho a uma escura sala cheia de armaduras.

-Armaduras?

-Sim, filho! Eu sou o único no mundo capaz de concertar armaduras! )

-Ahhh... pensei que o senhor fosse cafetão..

-O quê, Nathan?

-Nada não!

-Essas crianças de hoje... Ouça bem, as armaduras necessitam de algo fundamental para serem concertadas, sabe o que?

-Marteladas?

-Não...

-Cola?

-Não... Sangue filho. No momento não posso lhe ensinar muita coisa, o estoque de sangue acabou. – enquanto seu filho fazia cara de espanto, Mu tentava se comunicar telepaticamente com Shiryu.

-Que pena...

-Eu faço campanha de coleta de sangue, mas só o Shiryu vem doar.. Bom, pegue aquilo e vamos ao campo de treinamento.

-Um balde e uma esponja, de novo?

-Sim, vamos trazer gotinhas por gotinhas de sangue. )

Na casa de Aquário...

Camus está deitado no sofá da casa, assistindo TV. Chegam Hyoga e Anice, meio sujos e... gelados.

-Terminei, papai! Vamos para o cinema agora?

-Não, vamos treinar.

-Hump!

O cavaleiro de aquário encaminha seus discípulos à sala principal de batalha.

-Escute, Anice! Vamos treinar técnicas de batalha. Numa luta, devemos ser frios e não ter dó de nosso inimigo, seja ele qual for. Athena luta batalhas justas, ela aboliu o uso de armas, então nossas lutas são mais justas que outras. Utilizamos apenas de nosso cosmo e força física. Hoje você vai aprender técnicas de luta corporal, deixando o cosmo para outra aula, certo?

-Tah..

-Que legal, mestre! Por favor, adorado mestre, me use como cobaia para mostrar seus magníficos golpes a Amada, Adorada, Idolatrada, Salve! Salve! Filha do mestre!

-Sem problemas, Hyoga. Agora ouça bem o mais importante, Anice. Existem regras! Numa luta limpa, nunca, nunca mesmo devemos usar de golpes baixos! Jamais chutar as partes sensíveis do adversário, dedar seus olhos ou ataca-lo com golpes seguidos de tal modo que deixe nosso adversário sem opção de fugir, defender-se ou atacar.

-Unf!

-Amado mestre! Imagine que sou o Miro!

-Portanto, Anice, agora lhe mostrarei como.. O QUÊ! Miro! Maldit!

A visão de Camus fica vermelha como sangue, parecia até que Miro estava lá! Rindo da sua cara! Camus parte para cima de Hyoga, soca seu rosto, enfia seus dedos nos olhos do pato, chuta entre as pernas do Russo. E quando Hyoga vai ao chão, lhe desfere uma série de golpes seguidos, sem nem ao menos parar para respirar.

No campo de treinamento

Já o campo de treinamento reunia muitos anjinhos. Deba treinava Laura, Saga se surpreendia com o progresso de sua filha Métis...

-Explosão Galáticaaa!

-Muito bem, filha! Está perfeito!

-Puf.. puf.. claro papai! Eu treino dia e noite!

-Por que, filhota? Para que tanto esforço?

-Eu quero ficar forte para um dia dominar o mundo! – os olhos de Saga se enchem de lágrimas, ele vai até a filha, a levanta e abraça.

-Snif.. snif.. A causa da família continua viva!

Enfim, todos corriam contra o tempo para treinar seus filhos, o prazo estava se esgotando.

Kanon passeava com sua filhinha, Acácia, muito tímida. Já Tales tentava se mostrar para a pequena sereia, mesmo sob o olhar mortal de Kanon. Máscara da Morte ensinava a Giusepe truques sujos que ele poderia usar em combate. E Afrodite..

-Você bate nas pessoas, papai?

-Fazer o quê, filhinha? Só não se esqueça, uma luta deve ser bela, não importa como seja.

-Olha só! É o hermafrodite! – Máscara da Morte se aproxima dos peixes com um ar zombeteiro.

-Pára, Maskinha... ..

-Sabe filho, Afrodite se autofecundou e engravidou.

-Cala a boca, Máscara...

-Ele não gosta de mulher, filho. É a terceira barbie das 12 casas.. Veja bem, não queira ser igual a ele, e...

-Harmonia, feche os olhos e tape os ouvidos.

-Os olhos calmos de Afrodite transformaram-se em um vulcão prestes a explodir. Ajeitou a manga da camiseta, de modo que seus músculos pudessem ficar mais livres, se aproximou de Máscara a passos fortes. Com um único soco, lhe fez voar longe.

-Veja, filho! Sangue! Vamos, corra! – Mu havia acabado de chegar, no chão, uma poça de sangue canceriano. Do outro lado, Afrodite irado chutava as partes íntimas de Máscara da Morte, que pedia clemência.

No outro dia, veio a notícia. Os anjinhos voltariam a estudar, não podiam viver sempre do lado dos pais. E o prazo final vinha a galope..

Continua...

N/As - Agradecemos os comentários! \o/


End file.
